Taking Over Me
by Kenta Divina
Summary: Misao leaves to prove to herself that she is worthy of being Okashira. Aoshi decides to step in before she makes his mistakes but Misao keeps evading him. Along the way they both learn more of themselves and each other.
1. Misao Decides

Chapter 1: Misao's Decision

**Chapter 1: Misao's Decision**

Song: Evanesence

_You don't remember me but I remember you._

Misao could hear the whisper of cloth pass her doorway. He was leaving for the temple once again, avoiding the traditional breakfast bustle. She had adapted to his habits over the last two years, waking before first glimmer of morning just to hear his footsteps and assuring her that he was still present at the Aoiya. She would listen for the silent leader to pass, then sleep for another hour before rising to help start the kitchen fires. Aoshi no longer took his meals with the group. The only food she knew he ate was what she brought him at midday.

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you._

She had been under pressure lately to find a husband. Her excuse to stave off the attentions of suitors and the encouragement of the other females under the roof was that she was the Okashira. It would not last for much longer, now that she was nineteen and the last Makamachi. Their pushiness irritated her. She had only one interest, and everyone knew her choice, even he.

The days were bland. When she rose, she helped in the kitchen. After the morning rush, she trained in the dojo. After the lunch rush, she took Aoshi his daily tray at the temple and then worked on the reports neatly stacked on Okina's desk. The evening was filled with more work in the restaurant and a couple final hours of training.

Day after day, month after month, she did not question the results of her routine. She never thought about the repetitiveness until yesterday when that letter came from Kaoru presenting the news of her engagement to Himura.

_But who can decide what they dream?_

Misao rolled over in her bed and pulled the letter out from under her mattress and read over the neat handwriting of a bubbling Kaoru. She felt a stab of something twist in her chest. At first she thought it was jealousy and changed her usual routine by spending the next three hours in the dojo throwing her kuni at rice-straw targets. When one finally buried itself so deeply that she cut her finger pulling it out, she realized that the emotion so foreign to her naturally cheery nature was desolation.

Why was she doing this? Her mind asked. The answer was immediate - _For Aoshi_. Misao stuck the cut finger in her mouth while searching for a bandage. But was that really her reason? Wasn't she really only trying to prove she was good enough - for the Oniwaban, for Aoshi, and for herself?

Her heart gave a leap. After binding her cut, she turned on the ball of one foot, closed her eyes and took five steps away from the targets. Using only her memory, she whirled and let five kuni slice the air. Each struck an individual bale with solid thunks. She _was_ good enough. But there was no way to prove that here. Endless training would never prove her real potential. She had to show the world. Like Himura had done in the Bakumatsu.

She would show _him_.

_And dream I do..._

She knew fully well that if she left, the others would come after her. An impulsive idea made her smile sharply. Perhaps she could say that a report needed her personal attention. Even better, perhaps she could see if Hajime Saito needed a hand in his pursuit of slaying evil.

_I believe in you_

But she could leave. She had been taught by the masters of Kempo. She was no longer the naive and hotheaded youngster chasing a legend of her own making.

Kaoru's wedding was in three weeks. If she planned it right, she could pretend to be setting off early to help with the preparations. She may have to beg forgiveness later, but it was the only sure opportunity and would give her enough time to vanish so completely that even the renown skills of the Oniwaban would be able find her.

A voice nagged in the back of her mind. _You're running away_. She ignored it. Plastering a smile on her face, she left the dojo and returned to her room to gather her bath things. The water would be cold, but it wouldn't do to show up at lunch smelling like the workout she had just put herself through.

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

This was for her. This was for the man she knew had locked himself away from the world. Now she would find a way to understand what had happened to his way of living, and his rejection of it. He had gone insane for a while, but she would not cross that line. For him, she would walk along the razor.

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

Misao took her bath just in time to take Aoshi's tray to him. Sliding back the rice paper door, she almost dropped the tea and bowl of udon in surprise. Aoshi calmly lowered the single kodachi in his right hand from the middle of his kata. Wearing only his pants, he turned to pick up the white gi Misao had always washed and pressed. She noted with a prickle of pain that the number of scars had doubled from when she had seen his back over ten years ago. Aoshi pulled on the gi and turned to her, kodachi still in hand.

"I did not hear you enter the temple."

Misao blinked. "I didn't know you practiced here."

"Usually I do so in the dojo, but you seemed restless."

She shrugged, the letter from Kaoru burning a hole in her sleeve. Setting the tray down on the low table next to the door, she began her tradition of preparing the tea and arranging the dishes. She intended on starting her conspiracy with him, but the sight of him training in a holy place had thrown her concentration.

"Is something wrong, Misao?"

She quickly smiled. "No, Aoshi-sama, I am just thinking."

"Usually you are helping in the kitchen at the time I found you in the dojo."

Pulling the letter from it's hiding place, she held it out. "Yesterday I received this invitation from Kaoru and Himura. They're getting married at the end of the month."

Aoshi took the letter and quickly scanned it. "Are you not happy for them?"

She frowned in confusion, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

His calculating eyes fixed on her, "You seemed almost angry."

Misao tried to laugh and pushed on with her plan. "Oh, I was just trying to decide if I wanted to leave early and help Kaoru."

His gaze didn't waver and she turned back to her lunch preparations.

"Are you?"

She didn't look up. "I think I will. I've been here for so long, I think a trip might be just the thing."

_You're taking over me_

For a moment she thought he wasn't going to sit. When he did, she could still feel his eyes as he lifted the cup of tea to his lips.

"I'll go with you."

For the second time in the space of an hour he caught her off guard. "What?"

"You should not travel alone."

Her old anger rose. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Aoshi-sama. I've traveled by myself plenty of times."

They both understood the unspoken statement hidden in her words. Silence took it's toll until Misao continued, "I want to get away from here for a while."

_Have you forgotten all I know_

"I'm sure Okina and the others would object as well."

Misao's eyes snapped to his. "I'm perfectly able to take care of myself. I can travel as a boy if I need to, but I'm going alone."

His hand paused in reaching for a piece of radish pickle. "A boy? I doubt that. Can you defend yourself if a man decided to treat you like a man?"

Misao felt her face flush, but she stuck to her argument. "Yes I can."

He set his chopsticks down slowly. "Then meet me in the dojo tomorrow morning."

_And all we had?_

Misao felt her heart skip a beat. Proudly raising her chin, she met his cold gaze with her own.

"I've learned a lot since you went away. The first time, and now."

He looked away first. "We shall see."

Returning to the Aoiya, Misao's mind was tumbling over and over itself. Of all the reactions to her plan, Aoshi had chosen the one unexpected. Of course, that itself could have been predicted. She could just leave in the middle of the night but he would probably be on alert.

_See, you're running away_. Misao growled to herself and set the tray down on the kitchen table with more force than necessary. Okon simply gave her a warning glance before turning to fill the cups of miso soup.

Chewing her bottom lip, she pulled her apron off its peg and began helping.

"Misao, you forgot your kimono again."

She glanced down at her attire and realized she was wearing her spare training uniform. "Gomen, I've been thinking about Kaoru's wedding."

Okon giggled. "Yes, it's wonderful that they are finally becoming official. How about you stay in here and tend to stove. I'll take your place out there."

Misao smiled gratefully. "Domo!"

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

Two hours later the first of the dinner rush had slowed. Misao wiped her forehead with the back of one hand. The steam from the miso, udon, dumplings, and the general heat of the place was draining. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye at the back door and turned.

Aoshi stood on the threshold, protected by the evening shadows, arms crossed with the sheath of his kodachi slightly visible behind his leg. They stood silently for a moment, until he finally spoke,

"I am not challenging your right as Okashira."

She frowned with an echo of anger. "You never really said I was the Okashira. I claimed it for myself. You have every right to take it back."

"That is not the reason I wish to test you."

"Honestly, I'm not concerned with the title. I am insulted that you think I am not able to defend myself. You doubt so much about the past, but I thought your teachings were the one thing you had confidence in."

_And touched my hand_

Aoshi finally stepped into the warm kitchen. Misao noted absently that the light took away the mysteriousness, but not the coldness he constantly carried. He reached out and caught the hand she had cut earlier that morning.

"I am confident in your training. But you are still a woman."

She jerked away. "Yes, that is something I am being reminded with growing frequency lately."

"What do you mean?"

The sudden sharpness in his voice drew her eyes up to his face. Something had changed for an instant in his gaze, but she only caught a splinter of it. Raising an eyebrow, she walked across the kitchen to the basin of warm soapy water.

"Gramps, the girls, the boys out there who have been coming on a disturbingly regular basis."

He did not answer.

_I knew you loved me then_

Ignoring him, she plunged her hands into the stacks of dirty dishes. She felt his presence fade behind her. Her diligence faded along with it and she stared at the white foam covering her hands. Why did he have to become concerned now? He had practically forgotten about her for two years - and when she decides to take matters into her own hands, he had the nerve to question her.

Why now? A bowl slipped from her fingers and smashed on the ground. Okon wouldn't be happy about that. She gathered the larger peices and took them out to the rubbish heap.

_I believe in you_

Misao woke the next morning to the same whispering footsteps, only this time they paused outside her door. She controlled her breathing pattern, waiting, but he moved on. Instead of rolling over and going back to sleep, she began gathering her personal belongings and packing them in an old canvas bag. She wouldn't even wait to say goodbye to the others once she finished this 'trial' of Aoshi's - she would simply leave.

As she packed, she came across an old ragged yellow ribbon. The corner of her mouth rose as she fingered the piece of silk. Hannya had given it to her when she was three. She had worn it till it had disintegrated to the remaining four inches of material.

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

Aoshi and the Oniwaban had left so long ago to make a new name for themselves. They had wandered to find a new place in the world. They had found only death, but in that death they still clung to their faith in their leader, Aoshi Shinomori.

Why couldn't she do the same? She was just as dedicated as those fallen heroes. She loved the same man with just as much passion. He had accepted it from them, and yet he was trying to hold her back.

Misao tore the fragment of yellow ribbon in half, then knotted the pieces together. Taking her usual clasp off the end of her braid, she replaced it with the material.

_I have to be with you to live to breathe._

Himura had brought him back, just as he promised. But as spectacular as that small man could be, he could not return the passion and drive which once fueled the strength of the ninja. But it was still there. Misao had felt it when carried home from her encounter with Shougo Amakusa. His hands were tense with anger when he had held her, and though he sought out Himura's help to take action, she had felt his spirit rise to the threat.

She would show him that she had the same spirit. She whispered to herself in the pre-morning darkness, "I will be the best Oniwaban Okashira."

_You're taking over me_

Aoshi was waiting in the dojo. She paused, taking in his old ninja uniform of dark blue and black. She wore her own uniform of dark blue cotton. Without a word, she began her usual warm-up routines. His eyes did not waver from her, but she did not meet his gaze until she finished.

"Ready then?" He had clearly done his own preparations before she arrived.

Misao took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Ready."

Aoshi charged, hands in the perfect position to strike or block. His fists darted towards her head and stomach like any common street fighter. Misao dodged and blocked each attack. He moved on to footwork, which she nimbly slipped past. With a quick nod of approval, he made a direct pass to grab her throat. Misao took the reaching hand and twisted it. Reaching past his longer arm, she pushed it up and away, and drove her palm directly into the center of his chest. He grunted and pulled back, but before she could relish her victory, he took her bodily by the shoulders and picked her up. The plaster wall knocked the air from her lungs, but she drew her knee up and caught him in the ribs. He dropped her and she rolled to her feet.

He watched her calculatingly with no sign of stress except for his slightly elevated rhythm of breathing. Blue eyes clashed with sea-green.

"I am better than you let me be." Misao hissed.

Aoshi shook his head once, the coldness unchanging. "You only have determination. That cannot save you in a situation."

Misao raised an eyebrow. "Can't it?" She feinted with her left foot and then struck with her right fist.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

In one sweeping movement, Aoshi caught her punch by the wrist and twisted it behind her. She bent forward, preventing him from locking her arm and rendering her helpless, twisted to the side and shot her leg out. Instead of connecting with his side, Aoshi caught the blow with his free hand, stepped forwards, and threw her center of balance. She fell, but took him with her.

They rolled, ultimately with Aoshi ending on top. Growling, Misao struggled to free her arms which were pinned beneath his knees. Aoshi's hand pressed firmly down on her neck.

"Now you are at a man's mercy."

_If I look deep enough_

Misao twisted violently to the right, gaining enough space and leverage to sling her leg up and around. He grunted as her heel caught him in the chest and shoved him back, freeing her arms. Bracing her hands on his knees, she heaved with all her strength, sending her sliding away on the hardwood floor, and knocking him ungracefully onto his backside. Leaping to her feet, Misao took a step towards her former leader.

"I would run now, but you've made me too angry."

In the blink of an eye, Aoshi had kicked her legs out from under her and driven his open hand into her stomach as she fell. The palm completely winded her, and she knew if he had used his fist it would have knocked her unconscious. Unable to catch herself, she hit the dojo floor.

"You should have run."

_So many things inside that are just like you _

Standing slowly, Misao fought to regain her breath. Dropping her arms from where they shielded her aching stomach to her sides, she turned to face Aoshi.

"I don't care what you prove. This is for me. I'm going, and you won't stop me."

His eyes narrowed as she turned on her heel to leave. Her hand was on the screen when she was abruptly pulled backwards. Shocked, Misao turned to see the end of her long braid wrapped around Aoshi's fist. Indignant, she shrieked, "Let me go!"

Aoshi only tugged again, wrapping another loop of braid around his hand and pulling her from the door.

With white hot anger, she pulled out a kuni and raised it to slice the tether from his grasp. He grabbed the descending arm and plucked the blade from her hand.

"Don't." His voice was toneless.

To her embarrassment, frustrated tears were gathering in her eyes as she stared up into the stone-like face of the one she wanted to reach. Her entire braid was now caught in his hand. She pulled at it with her free hand while struggling to break the other from his iron grip. He was unmoving.

"Aoshi, let me go!"

With a jerk he pulled her against his body, pulling her captured hand around behind him and leaving her face to face with her tormenter. Wide-eyed she couldn't move as he slowly feathered his lips over her forehead, nose, and lips. He pulled back a centimeter and glared.

"I know what you are thinking, Misao. You aren't planning on going to that wedding. Or if you are, you do not plan on returning after."

She swallowed hard. "What makes you think that's my plan?"

His eyebrow quirked. "Because that is what I would do. And I wouldn't blame you. But I cannot let you go alone."

"Aoshi-sama, I am a grown woman, independent, and completely capable of handling myself."

"Like you are handling your present condition?"

Misao felt her face flame, but did not try to pull away. "You are doing this to me for some reason, and I will not let you try and talk me out of going."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed and slipped down to her mouth. She tensed as he slowly and deliberately kissed her, using the pressure of his lips to gradually part her own. Even if she had wanted to, she could not turn away, due to his hand still firmly twisted in her long braid.

His mouth melted her determination to leave. She didn't register the small fact that he had released her hand and that she was now clutching at his shoulders, or that his arm was pulling her even tighter against his body so that only her toes were touching the floor. All she felt was his unvoiced hunger.

This was what she needed. This was what she had planned to seek out - and hadn't even taken one step out the door.

_Are taking over_


	2. Departure

Chapter 2: Departure

**Chapter 2: Departure**

Misao expected to feel elated after the encounter in the dojo. Three days later, her rapture evaporated. Little had changed. Every morning followed the regular routine. The only addition came when she delivered his lunch tray. He would catch her by the hand and give her a long, searching look and on one occasion, pulled her to him for another kiss. This evening he had stopped in during the family dinner meal but said nothing.

It wasn't enough, as much as she had hoped and believed that it could be. She pulled Kaoru's letter out one more time and stared at it. Sitting alone in her room, she pulled the single candle which lit her room towards her and held the worn paper over the flame. It was only a moment before the paper was a small pile of delicate ash.

It's not enough. She laughed soundlessly to herself. At the rate Aoshi was going, she would be an old woman when and if he ever proposed. Had she thought that everything would simply start anew? Perhaps she was still the foolish little girl she wanted so desperately to break away from.

She could still escape, but it would be twice as hard now, with the slightly altered attention of the silent Aoshi. Once again, Misao pulled out her travel bag and began to pack. The entire house had just gone to bed. If she waited another hour it would be easy to slip away. The challenge was getting out of Kyoto without being seen. She pulled out a long black scarf and fixed it to cover her nose and mouth. Coiling her hair into a large bun, she secured it with a black lacquered needle that could double as a weapon. Tucking kuni under the leather gauntlets and shin guards of her formal ninja uniform, she took care to keep her ki muted. As impulsive as her decision to depart might be, it helped the element of surprise. There was no way any of the heightened senses of even the former leader could have predicted something she herself hadn't planned.

Misao picked up the candle to blow it out, then paused. It would be rather heartless to leave without any explanation to the others. She pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote a message to the Aoiya staff.

_To All, _

_I felt that I had to find myself before I could truly lead you as Okashira. Your love has sustained me this far, and I thank you for it. Now I have to learn about life on my own. I'll return. I know you will want to come after me, but please, let me go. I need this for my own self esteem. _

_I love you all. Thank you_.

She blew out the candle and sat in the darkness.

It was surprisingly easy to slip out of her window and cross through the garden. Listening hard and examining the shadows the quarter-moon threw, she quickly found her way to the outskirts of the city. She passed by three guard dogs who never raised their heads. Reaching the main path to Tokyo, she looked back at the slumbering sprawl of civilization. The last time she had done this, she had been chasing someone. Now she was leaving him behind to chase herself.

Taking a deep breath through her scarf, Misao shifted the bag on her shoulder and turned to the woods. The road was too open, a trap for bandits. It also curved and doubled back until reaching the pass through the mountains. For a traveler on foot and with the right knowledge, cutting straight through the woods was a much faster journey - even if one had to cross streams, rocks, and ground too soft for carts.

A shadow moved. Misao froze and crouched low, ready to sprint. A curious meow followed and a tiny black kitten emerged from beneath the roots of a great maple. Misao giggled and relaxed. Holding her hand out, she let the kitten sniff her fingers cautiously before butting its head against her. Misao picked it up, and noted that it was a girl. Yellow eyes met blue-green with a purr. Misao smiled behind her mask.

"Hey little one, do you want to be my companion on this trip?"

The kitten batted at the end of the scarf which trailed over her shoulder.

"I'll name you Kitai, for hope that I find what I'm looking for."

The newly named feline crawled onto Misao's shoulder and perched with perfect balance as she began walking into the Kyoto forest. To her surprise, by morning she had reached the mountain pass. The last time she had taken the short cut it had taken a full day. Perhaps it was luck, or perhaps her instincts had gotten better. Either way, this was the shortest path to Tokyo and now she was faced with the challenge of traveling the road without being taken notice of. Time to put her talent where her mouth was.

Misao set down her bag and began donning her disguise as Jiei. Twisting her long braid in a long coil back and forth over the top of her head, she pulled out a westerner's low hat with a short brim. After a quick look around, she stripped off the top part of her uniform and wrapped strips of cloth tight across her chest. It didn't quite do the job, but hopefully with the western shirt beneath the boy's kimono, it would cover any signs of her breasts. Transformed into the skinny, curious and seemingly harmless youth out to see the world and visiting relatives in Tokyo.

Jiei stepped out onto the road dressed in the now common combination of eastern and western clothing. The only person in sight was an old man leading a cow in the opposite direction. Slinging her bag casually over one shoulder, the 'boy' began to whistle with a small black kitten perched on her hat. With a bit of an afterthought, she reopened her bag and pulled out a small bento box. Cheerfully munching on breakfast and handing tidbits up to her companion, she continued on through the mountain pass.

"They've probably missed me by now." She muttered.

A couple hours later the sun had begun to cause beads of sweat to trickle down her neck. Western shirts were obnoxious with their close-cut sleeves. Thankfully she could see a small roadside tea shop ahead. Apparently a group had journeyed all night and were resting in a scattered circle around the small but sturdy shack. Pack animals were tethered to the only pine tree by the door. Five rough looking men and a three meek women were conversing with the shop owner when Misao reached the refreshment stand.

"Look lady, don't you have more than noodles and dumplings?"

The small, gray haired woman shook her head and waved her wooden spoon. "I told you already, I'm not a hotel, I'm a tea shop!"

Misao adjusted her hat, making sure that it shaded her eyes. A man with a ragged gi continued to harass the shopkeeper. "All we want is a decent meal. We've been pushing all night through this pass."

The little woman glared at him, "Not my fault! If you don't pay for what you've already eaten, then I'll have to kick you out and call the police."

The man sneered, one of his front teeth missing. "What will they do? We'll be scattered all throughout Kyoto by then."

Misao heard someone approach behind her and stiffened. The steps were slow and measured. She could feel his presence and immediately dampened her own. The person was looking for someone by the way his steps paused. She stood in the center of the small room and could see a flutter of white out of the corner of her eye. Aoshi's attention was fixed on the slumped men sitting at the tables around the edge of the shop.

Heart racing, Misao realized that he was looking for her - dressed as a boy. He was coming dangerously close though his gaze was still on the non-participants of the growing argument between shopkeeper and patron. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she stepped up to the counter and drew her voice from down in her chest.

"May I have some dumplings?"

The old lady smiled, ignoring her other customer. "Why of course my dear. Would you like cold tea with that?"

Misao shrugged. "Yes."

The man's anger doubled at the keeper's indifference. "Hey you! We aren't done here!"

Misao could still sense Aoshi closing in on her. She had to do something to exclude her from his examination of the crowd. She prayed that she could handle what she was about to start. Setting Kitai down on the ground, she waited.

When the lady brought her tea, Misao smiled her thanks and promptly splashed the whole thing into the other man's face. He blinked in shock for an instant as Misao turned back to the old woman and bowed.

"Please forgive me, I could not stand to hear him speak to an ancient one like yourself."

"Why you!" The traveler grabbed Misao by the kimono and threw her out the door. She helped herself along by pushing off of the counter.

Landing gracelessly but avoiding any broken bones, Misao waited for the brute to follow up. He did so, eagerly. Again he took her by the kimono and pulled her close to his tea-dripping face.

"You, little sissy-boy, are going to pay for that."

Misao frowned. "Well, considering that you threw me out of the shop, I can't really oblige."

He hesitated, confused. Misao took advantage of the moment and brought her elbows down on the crook of each of his arms, forcing them to bend. It brought him close enough that she could butt him in the chin with her head. The shock caused him to lose his grip and she hit the ground running, scooping up Kitai as she went. She caught a glimpse of Aoshi talking with the shopkeeper and grinned under the brim of her hat. It worked.

"You brat! Get back here!"

Adjusting the bag on her shoulder, Misao sprinted down the road and quickly outdistanced the small gang of travelers.

She continued sprinting on and off for the next five miles, putting as much distance between her and the tea shop as she could. Pausing for a break, she checked to see if Kitai was still clinging to her bag. The kitten purred and licked her sweaty face. Misao giggled and rubbed her ears.

"That was a close one. He's not going to give up easily either."

Sitting down on a boulder, she began pondering her options. Her original plan was to simply make her way to Kyoto, stop in on the Kenshin-gumi, and then begin exploring the nation. That was a bit overly simplistic, but the general idea. With Aoshi so close behind, things would become much more complicated.

Kitai wandered into the middle of the road, ears perked. Misao cocked her own head and heard the lowing of an ox not far ahead. Adjusting her hat, she continued down the road. Just behind a slight curve she came upon a two wheeled cart loaded with baskets. An elderly man was slowly unloading the sturdy slat containers while the ox stood complaining. Misao hailed him.

"Morning, ancient one, why are you unpacking here?"

The white head of the weaver bobbed. "Morning to you, young one. I have no choice. My axle has cracked, and if I do not take off some weight, it will snap. I must reach the village on the other side of the pass."

Misao dropped her bag to the ground and looked at the fractured axle. It was a clean break, the dry pole had begun to crack in two places perpendicular to the pole before the stress sent a horizontal line through the heart of the axle. She moved to help the old man restack the expertly woven baskets on the side of the road. Fingering one made of strips of bamboo, she asked,

"I may be able to help you - if you are willing to sacrifice one of your works of art."

The man chuckled. "You flatter me, young one. If you can help me reach Otsu, I will give you a ride."

Misao smiled. "Deal!" She picked up one of the small baskets made of thin strips of bamboo and began to take it apart. Taking two strands, she crawled under the oxcart. "Ancient one, do you have any water?" A bamboo container was handed to her. Letting the strips soak for a moment, she began wrapping the fracture as if she were making a leg brace.

Being on her back under the cart gave her a slight warning. She felt the vibrations of an approaching horse and paranoia made her heart jump. She lowered her voice and called out to the weaver.

"Ancient one, I have a favor. If the next person coming by asks who I am, would you call me your assistant?"

The man frowned. "Are you in some kind of trouble, young man?"

"Not with the law - I'm just trying to be independent."

Before the man had time to reply, the horse rounded the bend. Hooves grinding to a halt, Misao drew herself as far as she could under the cart.

"Old one, do you need assistance?" Misao cursed in her head at the sound of Aoshi's voice.

The old man was rearranging the baskets according to size. "No, thank you sir. My, assistant, is taking care of it. We shouldn't be delayed for long."

Aoshi's mount lowered its nose to the ground, sniffing under the cart. Misao tried to wave it away.

"I have a question then."

The weaver moved to pet his ox. "I will answer if I can."

"Have you seen a young man come by any time this morning? Not very tall, thin, and with blue eyes."

The elderly man laughed. "No sir, I have not."

Aoshi was silent for a long moment, his horse finally giving up interest in Misao's prone form. With the sound of squeaking leather, he departed with a short thanks.

Misao waited till she could no longer feel the thudding of feet before she emerged from beneath the cart. Smiling sheepishly at the puzzled basket weaver, she said, "Well I fixed the break. It should last for some time, even if you can't replace it immediately."

"Was that man looking for you?"

Misao began reloading the merchandise. "I believe so. I'm not a run-a-way" _Not really_. "But he thinks I cannot survive in the world on my own."

The old man began helping with a shake of his head. "The world is a hard place, young one. Do not take so lightly that one's concern."

The two quickly reloaded the cart. Calling Kitai, Misao tossed her bag in the back and sat next to the weaver.


	3. First Kill

Chapter 3: First Kill

**Chapter 3: First Kill**

Night had fallen by the time the odd pair had made their way into the town of Otsu. Not quite large enough to be called a city, but larger than a town, the streets were rather deserted except for the evening watch lighting the torches which lit the main road. The weaver offered Misao a place to sleep with his sister, but she graciously declined. With the slimmest possibility of Aoshi tracking the old man down, she had no urge to be present.

There was only one restaurant still open. It served noodles, dumplings, and rice along with an impressive array of alcohol. The special was an unfairly priced dish of what was most likely day-old fish stew. Picking a table in the corner, Misao ordered rice for herself and dumplings for Kitai. The green tea was weak and bitter, but she only had her personal savings to reach Tokyo. After her encounter with Himura on the road, she swore never to steal - even from thieves. If she had to, she could work her way across Japan.

Just as her food arrived by a short, skinny man with greasy hair, five others pushed through the doorway. They cast suspicious glances in her direction but she kept her eyes on her chopsticks. Strolling over to the restaurant owner, they grabbed three bottles of sake from behind the counter.

"Hey old man! You got the fee? You owe double since last week."

Without argument, the owner slipped into the kitchen. The four brutes, all dressed in yellow and green gi's, began passing the bottles among themselves. Misao silently analyzed their attitudes, and picked out the leader, a broad shouldered man who talked and drank as much as his partners, but his black eyes continually scanned the near-empty room. He frowned at the sight of Kitai eating on the floor next to her. The old man emerged with a small white bag in his hand. One of the underlings snatched it from him and handed it to the leader. Weighing it in one hand, he glared at the owner.

"Remember that next time we may not feel so charitable. Have the payment ready."

With a chorus of sneers, the other gang members smashed the sake bottles at the base of the counter before making their way out the door. Misao finished her meal and carefully stacked her dishes. The owner came over, pale and sweating to accept her payment. With a smile, she added the price of the sake to her tab. He bowed gratefully and bent to pat Kitai on the head.

Misao shouldered her bag and asked, "Is there a hotel nearby who rents cheap rooms for the night?"

The man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Are you meaning a brothel?"

She coughed, "N-no! I am on my way to the city and need a place to stay."

The owner shook his head. "Ah, well this entire area is under control by those men who were just here. Any cheap room will belong to them. I advise you, young man, to sleep under the trees. It is safer that way."

Misao shrugged. "It looked like rain. Just tell me of a place."

"There is a hotel four blocks away. The fare is small, but you receive what you pay in quality." He eyed the black kitten. "And they do not appreciate animals."

Scooping up her companion, Misao smiled again and touched the brim of her hat in salute.

The hotel was small and rather dirty looking. Doors were patched and re-patched, windows shut improperly, and a few couples were being rather indiscreet in their activities. Misao rolled her eyes as she entered the compound after tucking Kitai into her bag. The black kitten only protested once, and then was thankfully silent. A sleepy-eyed girl answered her call, took the money, and shuffled down the hall to a vacant room. As she slid the door closed, a woman's voice screeched out,

"You wench! Where did you go this time? You know what night it is?"

The little girl's feet scampered back to the entrance. Curious, Misao quietly reentered the hallway and listened. The women was clearly mad about something.

"I feed and cloth you, yet you are always undercharging the customers! How am I supposed to pay those men? Do you want me to be put out of business? Do you want me to kick you out on the street where I found you? I could sell you to a brothel and get more money than I make here for a week."

The girl's voice was only a murmur.

"Then go around to the rooms and get another fee."

The main door opened and Misao felt like a cold breeze had swept through her body.

"I need a room."

The lady transformed into a most accommodating hostess. "Why certainly, honorable sir."

The gods really must be laughing. No matter where she went, Aoshi Shinomori managed to find her. She left no sign of her passage, kept her ki to the smallest ember, and yet here he was again.

She closed the door to her room and held her breath. Thankfully the woman led him down the opposite corridor. Misao set her bag down on the futon and opened it. Kitai was sound asleep on top of her Oniwaban uniform. With a smile, she gently rubbed her behind the ears before leaning against the wall to think. She had already paid for the night. If she left before the sun rose, she could possibly slip past him. Or, if she left extra late, he might have already departed.

She heard the main door open again and the woman's voice rise. She didn't even have to open the door to know who the latecomers were.

"Look woman, we followed him here. It's none of your business what for."

"Since when did you care about your customers anyway?"

The woman shrieked. "You take my money, but you will not kill anyone in my building!"

"Who said anything about killing the twerp. We only want his cash. Little fancy-dressed kid traveling alone? No one would miss him."

Misao frowned. Were they talking about her?

The voices of the four gangsters approached her room. Grabbing the thin cover from the futon, Misao quickly rigged up a diversion.

The door broke open. Misao raised the sheet she had tied to a low table and tripped the first intruder. A second followed with an ungraceful thud in a tangle of yellow and green gi's. Misao jumped on the second man's back and launched herself into the chest of the next person standing in the doorway. As he fell back into the hall, she caught the frame and swung back into her room. The first man grabbed her by the ankle but she kicked him in the face, breaking his nose. He screamed and rolled away. The man she had used as a spring board regained his footing and drew a knife. Misao paused, scanning the small room's decor.

The leader who had waited for the others to take the first blows now stepped over the torn sheet and glared.

"You should just give us your cash, runt. We'll spare your life - but not a lot of pain."

Misao snatched the headrest from the futon and held it in both hands. The knife welder laughed derisively and thrust. The blade jammed in the soft pine wood and she wrenched it from his grasp. Dipping her head under a fist, she brought the headrest cracking across the man's temple. He fell with a groan. Someone grabbed her from behind, yanking hard on the collar of her western shirt. Two buttons popped. Dropping to one knee, she reached back and took hold of the hand that was pulling her backwards. She turned the tables and the third man who had been kicked into the hall found himself looking down into a small but effective fist. He reeled, but Misao wasn't finished with him yet.

Rolling onto her back, she shot both feet straight up, catching the gangster in the chin, snapping his head back, and knocking him out cold. But the gang leader slipped around his fallen underling and caught Misao in the side with a kick of his own. Crashing into the wall, Misao felt her ki rise behind her self-disciplined walls. If she let it out, Aoshi would most likely pick up on it. The leader snarled and drew a long knife from his belt that glittered in the lamplight. The edge was serrated to cause maximum damage. Misao's adrenaline boiled and her ki exploded.

The gang leader waited for the other two men to stagger to their feet. Her back to the wall, Misao eyed her bag in the corner just out of reach. All three charged, the leader flanked by his henchmen. Misao met them half way, twisting away from the knife and kicking the man on the left directly in the crotch. He crumpled. Grabbing the leader's wrist, she used her lighter weight and agility to leap over the man's shoulder, dragging his arm with her. As she landed, her foot caught him in the back of his knee, causing him to collapse. The remaining gangster swung his fists as she struggled to pry the knife from the leader's hand. She evaded his blows, but was knocked off her feet by the leader who had taken advantage of her distraction.

The two rolled on the floor of the small room, crashing into the man still throwing punches. The leader had the upper hand with his weight, black eyes gleaming in triumph, forcing Misao to devote all her strength in holding him at bay. With the knife inches away from her neck, she took a chance and twisted her wrist enough to release a kuni. She heaved upwards, her blade sliding under the leader's arm and into his chest. He choked and let go. Ignoring the warm wetness seeping into her shirt, Misao withdrew the kuni and stabbed the foot of the remaining gangster, pinning it to the wooden floor. He screamed and fell.

Panting, Misao stood and surveyed the damage. One attacker was unconscious, another crying pitifully in the corner, a third cradling his foot, and the leader was dead. Misao raised her hand to push back her hair, only to cringe at the sight of the leader's blood. The pounding of feet and shouts gave warning that the fight was about to be investigated. Misao's eyes widened when she felt the cold aura of Aoshi rapidly approaching. Grabbing her bag with Kitai still slumbering inside, Misao opened the small window and dropped to the ground. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on dampening her ki once more and then faded into the shadows. It looked like she would be sleeping under the trees anyway.


	4. To the Rescue

Chapter 4: To the Rescue

**Chapter 4: To the Rescue**

(Aoshi)

This trip was the most foolhardy in his long experience of intelligence gathering. After discovering Misao gone, he hadn't waited to inform the others, only returned to his room, gathered his travel gear with consisted of he coat, an extra uniform, and his kodachi. There was only one road she could have taken, as he was sure that she could not have bought a train ticket on her own. Besides her meager personal stash, he doubted that the conductor would let her on due to her small stature and traveling alone. He would think she was a runaway. Aoshi almost allowed himself a small smile. Technically, she was.

He had borrowed a horse from a man he knew outside of Kyoto. It only took a couple of hours before he reached the main pass between the mountains. After searching through the small but popular tea shop and coming across only a street brawl, he moved on.

Arriving in Otsu, he felt the first stir of confusion. Why was he chasing her? It was clear enough her intentions - as wildly Misao as they were. But why was his first impulse to follow her and shield her from the world? She thought she could handle life, so let her learn on her own. Hadn't he had to learn first hand that reality was unforgiving? Yet, after reading her note, his instincts had taken over. He had to find her, though his reasons were not clear even to himself.

After riding in endless circles about the town, he found a room in an outlying hotel for the night. She had definitely learned while he was away. There was no trace of a young woman, or a small young man. A shadow of doubt began to haunt him. Maybe she had managed to purchase a train ticket after all. If so, he had better push on to Tokyo as soon as possible. He drew out the thin and musty smelling futon and began to meditate.

The instant he felt the flare of ki, he knew who it was. Misao's energy was charged with anger, calculation, and a trace of fear. Leaping to his feet, Aoshi snatched his kodachi from their meditative position on the hardwood floor and followed the sense to the other end of the sleazy hotel. Through the door of shredded rice paper he took in the remains of a violent fight.

The room was a mess with four figures littering the floor all dressed in the same color of gi. He ignored the man whimpering in the corner, holding that sacred place between his legs and only spared a moment for the unconscious gangster near the doorway. The lifeless body was worthy of a second glance. He rolled the corpse onto its back and inspected the stab wound. It was small, but deep enough to reach the heart. The cursing of the third moving person led to the greatest find. The man was cradling his foot and trying to stem its bleeding. A bloody kuni lay on the wooden floor beside him.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. He knew those blades almost as well as he knew his own. It only confirmed and frustrated him further. She had been here - mere moments earlier - and gotten away. Her ki had faded without a trace the moment he had reached the door. She was gone again.

Misao woke to a pleasant purring in her ear and a warm weight on her chest. Kitai butted her sleek black head against her chin and meowed loudly at the signs of her mistress waking. Misao giggled and fondly rubbed the kitten behind the ears. The sun was creeping over the mountains and lighting the leaves of the maple they had slept under in various shades of brilliant green. Thankfully it was late spring, so camping in the open was rather simple. She yawned and stretched, dislodging her companion from her perch. When she rubbed her eyes, she yelped in surprise as pain blossomed over her left eye. Carefully she probed the tender spot and found a nice sized bruise that ran from the corner of her eye up to her hairline. The punk who kept swinging wildly at her the night before must have managed to land a blow. She shrugged. Perhaps it would add to her 'boy' costume.

Pulling out two rice balls which she had managed to sneak out of a kitchen window before leaving the Otsu, she broke one in half and gave it to Kitai and ate the other herself. Taking a quick glance around, she opened her bag and pulled out her dark blue ninja uniform. After the hair-raising close encounter with Aoshi, Misao decided it may be best to change her appearance.

Unbuttoning the western style shirt, she carefully rewrapped her chest. The uniform was tighter fitting and she couldn't risk any hint of her gender. She pulled on the dark blue pants and replaced her lighter gi with the black padded uniform top. It looked slightly odd with the white upright collar sticking up behind the uniform's neckline, but it was the best she could do. For an extra precaution, she took out the long strip of black cloth which was meant to cover her face at night and wrapped it loosely around her neck for easy access.

Repacking her bag, Misao picked up Kitai who played with a blue flower growing out of the roots of the maple tree. Taking a short walk further away from the road she quickly found a small creek. Upbraiding her hair, she pondered her reflection in the flowing water. Unbound, her hair fell past her knees when standing. After fingering the ends, she slowly pulled out one of her knives. Kitai found new playthings in the bunches of glossy black strands as her mistress trimmed off her mane to her waist. Rebraiding the remainder, Misao experimentally shook her head. It was much lighter and she could better pass herself off as a young man. With the growing western influences, it was popular for men to keep their hair extremely short, but surely no one would begrudge a wanderer his long hair. Misao giggled to herself at the thought. She had heard a few teasing remarks about Himura's hair but it didn't cut back on his swordsmanship.

Picking up the long strands of shorn hair, she pondered them for a moment. It was almost a shame that her one great beauty had to be sacrificed for her chance at independence. Eyeing the black kitten who continued to pounce on the slippery piles, she gathered a handful and began braiding it into a collar. A moment later Misao slipped the circle over Kitai's head, trimmed with a small blue ribbon. Kitai scratched at it curiously, but soon didn't object to the symbol of ownership. Giving the cat one more rub behind the ears, Misao picked her up and set her on one shoulder and slung her bag over the other.

The day was thankfully unexciting. The bruise at her temple tenderized that side of her face, but she took the pain with good humor. Her progress towards Tokyo was much slower due to traveling through the woods alongside the road. After last night, she didn't care to tempt Fate so quickly. Yet she found a productive rhythm of travel and training simultaneously. She would throw her knives at targets in front of her, then pick them up in passing. Kitai was rather helpful, easily finding the one which occasionally missed and bring it back by the handle, razor tip dragging on the ground. That task became less frequent as Misao continued. The other practice made use of the surrounding trees.

Hannya and Beshimi made good use of their slighter forms in darting through the branches. They had tried to teach her the basics, but her legs were simply not strong enough. She could leap from branch to branch in one tree, but had quite a few nasty spills when trying to go from tree to tree. Hannya had always caught her before reaching the ground. This time, she was on her own.

Kitai waited below to entertain herself for a couple hours as Misao refreshed her memory in a tall wild persimmon tree. To her surprise, it wasn't long before she had a rather accurate judgment of her limitations. Carefully, she eyed the distance between the persimmon tree and the next maple. Kitai meowed in agitation as her mistress launched herself away from security. Misao landed squarely on a thick branch and grabbed at the trunk. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her worried pet and laughed.

"I did it! Did you see that? I would never had made that when I was younger."

Kitai meowed again, this time with a decidedly different tone. Misao blinked and then shaded her eyes at the sky. "Oh, it's past midday isn't it. I guess you're hungry."

Flipping easily to the ground, she opened her pack and split the remaining rice ball. "We'll have to figure something out for dinner. Maybe find a stream with fish or maybe frogs, though I don't really like frogs."

As she sat nibbling on her meager lunch, Misao found herself slipping into a sort of trance, watching the shadows of the forest floor.

When she woke, the sun had nearly faded behind the mountain ridge. She yawned and stretched, then screeched and leapt to her feet.

"What happened to me?"

How had she wasted an entire afternoon like that? She had slept well the night before, she hadn't felt tired... She smacked herself in the forehead in frustration.

"Great start, Misao Makimachi. Can't even stay awake in the middle of the day. What a moron!"

Pausing to take stock of herself and her things, she took a firm hold on her ki and picked up Kitai who had curled up next to her. Putting the kitten once more in her bag, she began jogging through the darkening woods.

She doubted anyone would notice her on the road at night and she had a lot of lost time to make up for. Taking the long black sash from her neck, she wrapped it across her face and over her head, tucking her shortened braid underneath. Slipping across the slight ditch on the side of the road, she warily began trotting towards Tokyo.

The faint sound of shouting and clashing metal weapons drifted through the rapidly growing darkness. Pausing, Misao tried to hone in on the noise. It drifted to her again from the left. The road must make a switch-back up ahead. Diving into the woods once more, she followed the sounds of fighting to a bend in the road where a merchant's caravan was under attack by a hoard of bandits.

About a dozen men were ransacking the five carriages and quickly disarming the guards with killing blows, or knockout strikes. The gang looked like regular hard-luck thieves with a collection of swords, daggers, and modified farm tools. Misao was going to let them finish their work and move on until one of the men dragged a young woman screaming from the third carriage.

"Hey look here boys! I found us a plaything!"

Another thief with a selection of silver utensils in his arms answered with a growl. "We can't take her, she'd slow us down."

The man who still held the screaming woman by the hair waved his knife. "Can't I have some fun before we go?"

The other who seemed to be a leader of some sort, shrugged and turned away. "Whatever, but you'd better make it quick."

The majority of the group began fading away into the woods. Misao sprang into a tree to avoid being caught. The stragglers were beginning to eye the woman who was dressed in an expensive silk kimono and wore expertly applied makeup. The brute who had destroyed the elaborate hair style reached for the tie of his pants with a grin.

Misao swung out of the tree and planted both feet in the man's back. The man crashed head first into the carriage behind the woman. Snatching a banner pole from the ground, she whirled it around to crack across the jaw of another bandit who was standing and staring at her in surprise. He fell without a sound. Another shriek from the woman made her turn. One man had crawled through the carriage and emerged on the other side. The woman was trembling in terror as the man held her by the waist with a knife over her throat. The massive thug waved his blade closer to the delicate skin.

"You move mister, and I'll kill her."

A movement behind her warned of a second man trying to plot an ambush. She dropped to her knees and struck out with the staff. The sound of crunching cartilage told Misao that he couldn't be running anywhere soon. The man collapsed with a scream, clutching his smashed kneecap. A newcomer charged straight at her, a katana in hand and death promised in his eyes. Misao waited. The instant he raised his arms to strike, she thrust the pole under his guard. He let out a wet gurgle when the end collided with his windpipe. The sword buried itself in the ground, quickly followed by its wielder. He would never rise.

Now Misao was left with a hostage situation. The young woman's feet dangled a good six inches from the road. Her perfect makeup was streaking from her tears. Misao's grip in the staff tightened. Keeping her voice low, she glared,

"Let her go. Your friends have left. You can still leave with your life."

The man only tightened his hold. "Since you robbed me of my money, I thought I might just take my fun from right here."

The woman thrashed in his hold at his implications and screamed, "No!"

Misao whipped out two kuni and threw. One buried in the back of the knife-wielding hand and the other dove deeply into the man's left eye. The woman was dropped in a heap as he howled. Misao immediately kicked him in the chest, using the pole to gain more momentum. Landing between the bandit and the victim, she paused to make sure she was still conscious.

"Stay down, lady." She turned to the badly bleeding man and nodded. "Before you go, I'd like my knives back."

The man let loose a stream of curses that could have burned ice. Misao drove the end of her staff into his foot and shook her finger at him. "It's not polite to used that sort of language in front of a lady."

The young woman behind Misao made a strangled sound when the thug slowly pulled the knives from his face and hand. Defiantly he threw them back at her but she deflected them with little effort.

"Thank you. Now please go on your way and leave these good people alone."

The man stumbled into the black forest. Turning, Misao held out her hand to the woman still kneeling in the road, hair and makeup now ruined.

"Are you alright? He didn't manage to cut you?"

The woman launched herself into Misao's arms and began crying hysterically. Awkwardly patting her on the back, Misao surveyed the remainder of the merchant train. The bandits had made off with some of the goods, but not everything. They only took what they could carry individually. Boxes once full of colorful silks spilled out their contents in brilliant pools. Smashed bits of pottery sparkled on the road, interspersed with packing straw. They were the goods of a wealthy family, the presents of a wedding dowry. Misao tried to pull out of the woman's grasp.

"Um, lady, I think we should see if anyone from your party are still around, or alive."

The woman released her and tried to gather her composure. A thin red line began trickling down the side of her neck. Misao tore a piece of fabric from her scarf and gently pressed it to the wound. The woman shyly bowed her head and said,

"My thanks to you, sir. My name is Hanabi Katatomi. My family was moving me to Tokyo to prepare for my wedding."

Misao wanted to laugh at being addressed as 'sir' but only helped her to her feet. "Katatomi-san, I am surprised you chose to travel at night. It is far more dangerous."

"My father wished to travel in secret. I see now that his caution was flawed."

"Why in secret?"

"Because my daughter is my beautiful flower. I cannot allow her to be harmed in any way." A rather round and elegantly dressed older man appeared from the shadows. Dirt, leaves, and grass clung to the western suit. Clutched in one hand was a mashed western hat. His hair was still black but a gray mustache gave away that he was near fifty. Trying to brush off the remnants of his hiding place, he approached Misao and held out his hand.

"I am Rikoteki Katatomi. Usually I would keep this a secret, but since you have just saved my daughter's life, I will give you the reason we travel at night." He cleared his throat dramatically. "I am a second cousin to the emperor's third aunt. My daughter is engaged to be married to the son of the emperor's second aunt. There are those in the royal family who do not wish such a union and seek to prevent it from happening."

Misao bit her lip behind her mask as she shook his hand. "I am Jiei. I am traveling at night because I like the silence."

Rikoteki smiled. "Well, I am most impressed by your courage and skill, young man. Those men took us all completely by surprise."

"How many were accompanying you?"

"We had a driver and five guards for each carriage."

Misao raised an eyebrow at that. They were carrying all those valuables and expected to make it to Tokyo with all of it? The guards were clearly not paid enough to stick around when danger came. "How many were killed?" She asked, eyeing the scattered bodies.

Rikoteki sighed. "We lost all the guards stationed on the first carriage. Two who were to protect Hanabi also were killed. The others were wounded. Now we only have ten fit men."

They certainly were clueless. Perhaps they thought that a smaller train would bring less attention, but with all their flashiness of goods, they would have been better off with a small army to protect it. Misao cast a sidelong glance at the young woman who still held the scrap of cloth against her neck.

"It seems that you are in need of help till you reach Tokyo. I'm on my way there myself. Would you like me to assist?"

Rikoteki's face lit up. "That would be marvelous! I will pay you, of course!"

Misao shrugged. "That is fine. But may I first help your men do a better job at hiding your fortunes? You are asking for another attack."

"Oh?" Rikoteki surveyed the damage for himself. "I suppose we are, now that you mention it. Certainly!"

Still laughing internally, Misao turned to Hanabi and held out her hand. "Lady Katatomi, I think it is safe for you to return to your carriage."

The young woman took her hand to assist herself into the curtained cart and quickly withdrew with a blush. "My thanks, sir." She whispered.

She was still badly shaken. Feeling badly for her, Misao went back to the tree where she had left her bag. Opening it, she released the curious Kitai and knocked on the side of the carriage. Hanabi cracked the curtain.

"Yes?"

Misao smiled behind her scarf and held out Kitai. "I have a companion here who is rather upset. Would you mind keeping an eye on her?"

Dark brown eyes widened and Hanabi giggled. "Of course! How cute!"

Misao left her kitten to the welcoming grasp of the young woman.


	5. Hanabi Katatomi

Chapter 5: Hanabi Katatomi

**Chapter 5: Hanabi Katatomi**

How had it begun? What had sparked this moment? Staring up at the cold stars peeping from behind the veil of branches, the sky seemed so small, and the world too large. The edges of creation would fall, sag away into infinity if something did not stop it. Alone, utterly alone, and watching the world swallow itself with no hope of salvation. What could one person do in a world that was destroying itself? Where could one person find the will to rise above the inevitable and cast a single thread to hold life together for one moment longer.

Misao sighed, the air in her throat turning into a strange groan. Swallowing hard, she shook her head. She would not feel sorry for herself. This was what she had chosen, a life of solitude until she understood fully who she was. No more leaning on anyone - instead, others would see that they could lean upon her. Sitting up on top of the carriage, she scanned the small camp. Each carriage had been positioned as part of a circle with the oxen penned in the center. The soldiers were presently cooking and talking amongst themselves nearby. She had watched and talked with half of the group, but all ten seemed to be honest men genuinely concerned for their eight wounded comrades.

Pulling the black scarf from across her nose, she took a deep breath of the night air. It smelled like rain was on the way, which meant that she would have to be extra careful about her appearance. Now that she was the official bodyguard of Hanabi Katatomi, she wore her uniform belted with a gray strip of cotton and her white western shirt she stained brown with forest dyes. The black scarf tightly wrapped her face while the skin around her eyes had been darkened with a mixture of grease and soot. She hoped that it was enough to keep her visibility to observers to a minimum at night since it was the most likely time to be attacked. Now she stretched out on the top of the first carriage, keeping a close eye on Hanabi as she spoke with her father at the foot of her personal carriage, Kitai still held in her arms. When Rikoteki left, Misao slipped into the shadows and circled around to crouch behind the four wheels.

"Lady Hanabi?"

The woman jumped and stood up from the step. "Who's there?"

"Jiei. I wanted to see how my pet was faring." Hanabi turned. "Please do not look for me. It will reveal my position if others are watching."

She sounded unsure. "Others watching?"

Misao shrugged, enjoying her mysterious masquerade. "Who knows what they might think, a lady and her bodyguard speaking alone."

Hanabi giggled and placed Kitai on the ground. The feline immediately danced over to Misao beneath the carriage. She rubbed her head against her mistress' knee and asked to be petted. Misao complied with a short laugh.

"That was devious, lady."

Hanabi sat back on the steps and opened her fan. "Well, I didn't technically give you away."

Misao leaned one shoulder against a wheel. "Lady, I know that many of the aristocracy teach their women how to defend themselves. Have you been taught?"

The fan drifted to her lap. "Yes, though it did not take very well. When that man grabbed me, all I could think of was how much it hurt and that it would get much worse."

Misao frowned. "Your life was in danger. Didn't that scare you?"

"Very much so."

"Yet you could not even attempt to do something to prevent it?"

A frown crept into the young woman's voice. "Jiei, how old are you?"

She couldn't decide on a proper answer, but Hanabi pushed on, "I am almost twenty, two years older than the proper marrying age. My entire life has been spent behind high white stone walls. I have been trained, but I have never been threatened until now. It was rather shocking."

Misao pushed Kitai towards Hanabi. "I am sorry to offend you, lady. I was only worried about your safety if I become hindered in some way."

"I assure you, sir, that I will not let myself be taken like today again - now that I know how brutal men can be."

For a long time they sat in comfortable silence. The fire of the guards danced merrily across the circle of carriages and illuminated the white cranes painted on Hanabi's fan. The air dampened with the promise of rain. Misao finally ventured a question which had been plaguing her since Rikoteki mentioned it.

"My lady, you are of the royal household, correct?"

Hanabi sighed. "My father takes great pride in our somewhat distant relationship to His Majesty."

"The man you are marrying - he is of the same status as you?"

She stiffened slightly. "He is a station above my own, but only by one generation."

"Is it such a competition that your life would be threatened if you move forward in status?"

Hanabi sighed deeply, her entire demeanor loosing its natural good-naturedness. "For some, any attempt to improve one's status is a threat. My father would do the same thing if he felt my chance to marry were under threat of replacement. This is the last chance for me to assist my family."

"Have you had no other proposals?"

She coughed lightly and Misao realized her mistake. "Forgive me, Lady Hanabi, it is not my place. I have never traveled with relatives of such high status and my curiosity got the better of me."

"Jiei, you must realize one thing." Hanabi stood and climbed the step into her carriage. "My life is not my own."

Kitai meowed with indecision between her new bed among the satin pillows, or her affection for her mistress. Scooping her up with one hand. Misao looked into the kitten's golden eyes. "You take care of her." Kitai only batted at Misao's nose and purred loudly. Setting her down on the ground, the she slipped back to her perch on top of the carriage across the circle.

The stars were hazing over. A black mass had begun to rapidly eat away at the limited view while the smell of rain grew stronger. The wind picked up and almost masked the next sound. Abruptly twisting herself to one side, Misao's instincts screamed as an arrow sprouted out of the wood behind her. Someone in camp cried out in pain. Misao rolled off of the roof and hit the ground on the balls of her feet. Tucking her knees under, she rolled forward under the carriage and shouted,

"They're back! Take cover!"

The soldiers immediately sprang into action as planned. Pushing the already wounded beneath the carriages, they took up defensive positions in the circle. Bandits emerged out of the forest in individual attack groups of eight focused on each carriage. They had reinforcements in comparison to the night before. Misao heard the distinct thud of arrows in hard wood and one body. Reaffixing the scarf over her nose and mouth, she took in the sudden change of environment. Two hooded men in dark blue ran for Hanabi's carriage.

Darting across the small space between the only protection the traveling group had, Misao quickly climbed onto the loaded wagon and leapt onto one man's back. A double-fisted blow to the back of his head left him senseless. As his partner turned to see why he was suddenly alone, she sprang at his throat. The rain began to fall as she slashed a kuni across the man's jugular. Feeling strangely numb, she watched the man fall, hands clutched at his neck. Another killing with her hands. The whine of an arrow was covered by the rumble of thunder. A line of fire opened along her left arm and she rolled beneath the Hanabi's carriage to emerge in the protective shadows of the forest.

The hired soldiers were holding their own against nearly two-to-one odds. Even the wounded got a few pay back hits in with pieces of firewood on unsuspecting feet and shins. But arrows continued causing major damage. One pinned an already wounded man's hand to the ground. Another caught a struggling soldier's leg as he tried to keep a knife from taking out his eye. Misao traced the angle of the shots and began weaving her way through the trees.

The sniper archer was perched high up in a pine tree. He spotted Misao's approach and reached for his quiver. She growled,

"Oh no you don't!"

Lightening caught the razor edge of her kuni just before it vanished into the man's clothing. Thunder nearly burst her eardrums as she scrambled up the rough trunk and shook the needles out of her face. The rain made her footing slick but she doggedly climbed. The bandit pulled the knife from his chest and pulled one of his own. Dropping the remainder of the distance between them, the man landed on the branch behind her. Before Misao had the chance to react, the man had slashed her back from shoulder to belt. She screamed. The sound of a female voice shocked the bandit into hesitating. Misao lashed out with her right foot and caught him solidly in the stomach. He let out a scream of his own, only his was of terror as he fell to the forest floor far below.

Rainwater mingled with the blood running down her back. The wound was deep, cutting to her ribs along her spine. The world spun, but she fought the nausea of pain and blood loss. The others still needed help. The fire would be going out under the downpour, and fighting at night with limited visibility would lead to even greater casualties. Misao peered through the rain and frowned. The camp battle had paused, or had changed in nature. A white figure flitted through the darker companions. Cold steel moved gracefully among the grunts and meaty thuds of physical combat. One soldier exclaimed,

"My lady!"

Hanabi wielded her straight sword with the power of an experienced dancer. Each move flowing into the next, she seemed to hypnotize the bandits as she drifted through them. As she passed, they found themselves in their loincloths with sharp cuts to their face, chest, or legs. They took the hint and immediately scrambled off with the remainder of their dignity. Misao laughed to herself and half-climbed, half-slipped down the pine tree.

The soldiers were busy reevaluating their disabled and laying out the bodies of two of their own. Over half of the group was now on the injured list. Misao staggered into the circle, trying to hide the cut on her back.

"We drove them off. I found the archer, and since there was only one, he may have been all they had. First thing in the morning we must do is to simply leave." She bowed to Hanabi whose kimono was now soaking up mud. "Thank you, Lady Hanabi. Your appearance and method of defense was most efficient."

The ground abruptly rose up to hit Misao in the face. She heard a shriek of surprise and then sank into darkness.

The jolt of wooden wheels slowly and uncomfortably woke her. Her face pressed into something warm and silky but smothering. The attempt to roll over sent pain searing over her back and she remembered. Snapping her eyes open, she sat up and bit back a whimper of agony.

"Please, you will break open the stitches."

Misao turned her head to find Hanabi, hands folded and feet neatly tucked beneath her, looking calmly but curiously at her with dark brown eyes. Looking down at the clean white bandage that barely concealed her very feminine, though not large, chest, Misao grabbed a pillow to shield herself.

"Lady Hanabi, I -"

Hanabi held up her hand. "It is not something we women do not see every day. However, I am wondering why you choose to hide?"

Misao couldn't find the courage to lower her cover. "No one would take me seriously if they knew."

The young noblewoman smiled tightly. "A justified answer. But what is your reason for traveling alone as a man? How did you learn to fight?"

Misao frowned, considering. _The best lies always had a bit of truth in them_. "My parents died a long time ago. I learned from my second family, descended from a ninja clan. Then a little while ago, I decided I wanted to know what went on outside our courtyard and began journeying."

Hanabi turned her head to the side, considering. "You simply left? No on tried to stop you?"

Her thoughts turned to Aoshi. "Well, they would have, if they had known. That's part of the reason I travel as Jiei."

Hanabi sighed. "I envy you. You are free to become who you wish. I must follow my father's wishes."

"Is he alright?"

She opened and closed her fan in disgust. "Fine, only mad that his new suit was ruined by the rain. He hid in the ditch as usual."

"As usual?" Misao's interest peaked.

"Yes - he's a coward, every time we are attacked..." Hanabi trailed off and Misao narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Lady Hanabi, how many times have you been attacked on the way to Tokyo?"

Dark brown eyes met sea-blue. "Four, too many to be a coincidence."

"Any reason why?"

Hanabi opened her fan with the dancing white cranes. "May I have your name?"

Misao blinked. "My name?"

"You travel as Jiei, but you are not he. So what is your real name?" She lowered her voice to the thinnest whisper. "Before I tell you of my own secret."

It was a fair exchange and Misao found that she liked the silently rebellious older woman. "My name is Makamachi Misao."

Hanabi bowed as best as she was able from a sitting position in a moving carriage. "Pleased and honored to meet you. And I am Hanabi Katatomi, daughter to the Emperor's tax collector and fiancé to the Emperor's advisor."

The pieces clicked together.

Misao's eyes widened. "Someone wishes to gain influence over the Emperor through you."

"So it seems."


	6. Learning

Chapter 6: Learning

**Chapter 6: Learning**

(Aoshi)

The streets of Tokyo were full of people, all with specific destinations and purposes even under a sky which threatened rain. All except one who stood under the dreary arms of a tree. He had met with the Oniwaban connections in this city and come up with nothing over the last four days. There was no new vigilante roaming the alleys, no young man who joined any gangs from out-of-town, and no sign of Misao showing up at the lodgings of the Kenshin-gumi.

The wedding preparations were in full swing at the Kamiya dojo. Everyone worked to clean the surfaces of each building. Even Sanosuke had been conned into assisting with repairs long overdue on the outer wall of the courtyard. Everything was bright and clean, yet with an air of one detail missing - one very small detail, but which left the picture incomplete. Kenshin had almost seen him as he watched from across the road as they shopped. The swordsman had swept sharp violet eyes over the crowd, but never stopped on the former Okashira. Aoshi had turned his back on his former rival, and waited till the red-haired man had returned his attention to his betrothed. All the friends were present. All, but two who were separated from the circle of companions and from one another.

Where was she? This had to be her destination. It wouldn't have taken this long to reach Tokyo, even on foot. Shifting his weapons so that they settled more comfortably beneath his coat, Aoshi began walking, plagued by a new question. Why was Misao so determined to leave her home after so adamantly ordering him to stay? He knew Misao's greatest frustration came from the belief that he never listened to her. He may not listen to the specific words, but he remembered each tone that colored her voice. In that incident, Misao had been struck in the middle of the night by a panic that he had left the Aoiya. When she had found him in his room, she had clutched the front of her yukata and sighed in relief. He had asked what the matter was, and she only smiled.

"Aoshi-sama, forgive me, but I'm ordering you to tell me if and when you decide to leave the Oniwaban."

He had blinked in confusion. For her to issue a direct order on such a trivial subject seemed overdone. Then he had seen the lingering fear in her eyes and was struck once again with the cold weight of guilt.

"I have no where else to go. My pride will never lead me away again. That I promise you, Misao."

Her grip on her nightclothes had slackened. Bowing, and whispering pardon for disturbing him, she had returned to bed.

Aoshi found himself staring out over the river from the bridge. The sun was beginning to set, turning the water into a parody of fire. He closed his eyes and turned away. He had said that his pride would never lead him - and yet wasn't that his reason for following her? Did he want to admit that now his pride was in her, and his dependence upon her presence now lured him into a twisted promise? He was not being led away, but led to, something beyond his old ties to the Oniwaban.

"You look as unbalanced as the Battosai, Shinomori."

Aoshi stiffened. Saito Hajime had come within sword-reach and he had not sensed him. Covering his surprise and discomfort, Aoshi glared at the policeman from the corner of his eye. Saito only smirked.

"So what brings the leader of the Oniwaban back to Tokyo bearing his weapons? Though I must say I hope those are your actual kodachi. If you've taken some idiotic vow like Himura then I may decide to put you out of you misery right now."

Aoshi pulled his sheath into partial view. "You would have a hard time doing so, Saito. I am here on business."

The uniformed man lit a cigarette from his invisible supply and mused with narrowed eyes. "You're probably chasing that weasel girl."

Aoshi didn't respond. Saito continued. "Well if you business can spare you, I have a proposal. There is a convoy traveling from Kyoto to Tokyo in secrecy. However, they are late and I cannot sent any of my own presently. I've been left shorthanded by the chief and my remaining officers are imbeciles. The government is looking to hire an expert to find the group and bring them safely back."

Aoshi finally turned to face his one-time opponent. "You could not have known that I would be here to ask."

Saito smirked again. "I have eyes all over this city - informal or not. You are merely a convenient prospect. Besides, the government is willing to pay you well for your time as a freelancer and I know that the Aoiya has been struggling to pay its repair bills. It's a simple enough job."

For a long moment Aoshi considered. Thus far he had no luck in finding Misao, and his organization was in dire need of funds. How the Wolf had known this, he would have to find out later. Besides, he would be backtracking to Kyoto so perhaps in the process he would be able to pick up signs of her.

"What would this job include?"

Saito dropped his cigarette in the road and stepped on it.

"The Katatomi family is extremely wealthy, the head of the family being the Emperor's accountant. He could be skimming from the taxes, but if he is he hides it very well. Even if he is not, his job pays well enough on its own. His daughter is being married to the third advisor to the Emperor. However, word has reached the chief that there may be a plot over the marriage. The chief is otherwise engaged, so he has left the matter for me to settle."

"Baby-sitting?"

The policeman raised an eyebrow. "Not much different from what you're doing now is it? But it has more respect than your past attempts at proving your name."

Aoshi glared, his hand tightening slightly on his sheath. Saito scoffed. "You have been losing your touch. Take the job or leave it but I need to know now."

After a long moment, the ninja let his weapon slip back out of sight.

"I will do it."

For the next night of slow travel, Misao sat with Hanabi in the carriage. The only light was a small lantern which hung from the ceiling. When the soldiers asked where the new bodyguard was, the poised woman would merely reply with suggestions. Kitai hunted among the pillows and silk drapes after a scarf that constantly eluded her from one human to the other.

Misao stifled a giggle as the kitten turned in circles with confusion when the scarf vanished completely. Tossing it to her new partner in conspiracy, she whispered,

"Lady Hanabi, you say that these attacks have been too persistent? What gives you that idea?"

The elegant white hands paused in their game and Kitai triumphantly seized her prey.

"I know that every night I go to bed with the feeling that I am naked though I have these drapes and a guard within call. My father who has never given me a second glance till three months ago, is now pampering me like a newborn boy." She peeked out of the rolling carriage and pointed out the train of goods, now effectively covered with brown, rough-woven cloth. "This is only half of my dowry. Even less now from the other robberies. Yet we have not sought out any more guards, and we still travel at night. I do not understand where my father found his ideas, but they are flawed. However, I cannot tell him so."

Misao smiled. "But I can as Jiei. We are still three days from Kyoto, and if you have already lost so much, the perhaps we ought to press on in the morning."

Hanabi returned the smile. "My father is brilliant when it comes to handling money, but take him out of his accounting room, and he is lost." She paused and scrutinized Misao in the dim light. "I cannot believe that once I thought you a man, or a boy. Your eyes are too generous and your features are very fine."

Misao blushed slightly. "That is why I use a mask. As to my eyes, well, I just try not to really look someone in the face."

"And you fight so well. Where did you learn?"

Misao's memory jumped back to the older members of the Oniwaban who lay buried somewhere in Japan, and the feeling of one man's hungry lips on her own. She swallowed hard and tried to smile.

"I had a unique family."

Hanabi sensed the discomfort at her question and let the matter drop. However, Misao returned the inquiry with her own.

"I saw you fighting last night. It was amazing!"

It was Hanabi's turn to blush. "I know nothing of real combat."

"But you fought those men so easily!"

"I was merely following a pattern. I have been trained my entire life with the sword, yet never had to use it against a person who wished me harm."

Misao frowned. "But I felt no emotion from you. If that was your first real fight, didn't you have some fear?"

"After they were all gone, yes. You see, most of my technique is focused only on the movements. I sense something attacking or defending and rise to meet it, or elude, as I choose. I know that many other techniques chose to react to emotion, but I do not." She laughed softly. "I was terrified when I realized they were all gone."

Misao smiled back. She had learned the long and hard way by somehow getting out of the situations she ended up landing herself in. Perhaps her nickname 'weasel' was more accurate than she was willing to admit. She was struck with an idea.

"Hanabi, do you think you could teach me? I'm a fast learner! The only weapons I know how to use are kuni, and those have only certain strengths."

The young noblewoman regarded her for a moment before adding to the proposition, "If you will teach me how to use your kuni, then I will gladly do the same."

Misao's grin sharpened. "Your future husband won't know what he's in for when you reach Kyoto." She moved to untangle Kitai from her tussle with the sash. The action pulled the skin at her shoulder and she winced. Hanabi immediately noticed and took the kitten from the twist of silk.

"We will have to do this carefully until you are fully healed. However, the basics are easy to learn without even holding a sword. We'll start with reaction..."

The morning dawned with Misao slowly learning the carefully controlled movements of her wrist and the meditative processes of reaction into action. When her arm grew tired and her back stung with the sheen of sweat, they switched roles and Misao instructed Hanabi the proper way to hold a knife without cutting her fingers.

Jiei emerged at the break of day to converse with Rikoteki who, after some persuasion, agreed to continue traveling through the day. Moving from carriage to carriage, the masked bodyguard exchanged a few words with each soldier and left with a pat on the shoulder.

That night the sound of an approaching horse had all the men grabbing up their arms. Against the pleas of Hanabi, Misao slipped out of the back of the carriage and crouched beneath it. She couldn't see the individual on the horse, but she hear low voices coming from behind the second carriage.

"Fine fine, I am flattered that the Kyoto police is so concerned for our safety. However, they only sent one? I am down to only ten fit guards."

"I assure you that my skills will be efficient to handle any situation."

"Yes, well, you will forgive me for not offering to pay for your service since the government seems to be handling that. I am already spending enough on guards as is."

Misao's heart jumped to her throat and she almost choked. By all the Spirits, what was _he_ doing here?

"You hold the position that you do, and only spend enough for a minimal guard?"

"Yes, well, thing haven't been going so well for me lately. I have already lost so much of my daughter's precious dowry."

"Let me see what you have done."

Misao sprang back into Hanabi's carriage. The older woman reached for her sword at the sight of her wide eyes.

"What is it? Another attack?"

The ninja shook her head. "I don't have the time to explain, but do you remember that I said I was trying to travel on my own? Well there has been someone following me ever since I left."

A voice outside of the carriage interrupted. "Hanabi-chan? Daughter, there will be a new guard sent by the police. Please give him your greetings and thanks."

Misao turned wide blue eyes to her friend and shook her head. Hanabi nodded and unfolded her fan. Cracking open the curtains she allowed only her upper face to be seen.

"My welcome and thanks to you, sir, for coming to our assistance. I fear this journey has been tedious."

Rikoteki smiled, puffed with pride in the apparent importance of his position that the government had sent an agent to his aid. "My daughter already has a personal bodyguard, so really my concern is the rest of the caravan."

Aoshi's cold voice sent a jolt through Misao. "Where is he now? It might be good for us to work out a plan of action."

Hanabi lowered her eyes. "I am afraid that he was slightly injured in last night's encounter. However, he has already discussed a plan with my father, one which I believe to be most efficient."

There was a rustle of cloth, and Aoshi conceded, "Then we will follow it."

As the two men began to walk away, Hanabi called out, "Sir, if I may know your name?"

"Aoshi Shinomori."

"Thank you, Shinomori-san."

Hanabi turned with new understanding in her brown eyes. Misao heaved a long-suffering sigh.

"This is the person you run from? Is he a guardian or a suitor?"

"Both and neither."

"Well, he is very handsome, though not very warm. We will be hard pressed to keep your identity concealed." Hanabi pulled out a jar of makeup. "Best wear your mask at all times now. I will bind your back and chest." She began blackening the skin around Misao's eyes. "It may be best for you to conceal your eyes altogether. I have a very fine dark blue handkerchief that could be a veil. At night it would be too dangerous for you to wear, but perhaps during the day."

Misao marveled at the quick acceptance of the situation and began dressing herself in Jiei's costume. As they began fitting the gauzy piece of cloth over her face, Hanabi giggled. "This is so much fun!"

Misao smiled weakly back.


	7. A Name and an Obsession

Chapter 7: Obession and a Name

**Chapter 7: Obession and a Name**

Jiei approached the new bodyguard the next morning dressed head to toe in roughly dyed dark cloth shirt mismatched with what looked like an old gi. A straight-bladed short sword was strapped within easy reach to the smaller man's back. His face was blurred behind a piece of thin fabric, but it did not seem to hinder any observations that he made about the road ahead. For a long moment the two walked side by side down the path at the head of the caravan.

"The ones causing mischief have not shown themselves for some time." Jiei finally spoke, slightly muffled and low.

"So."

"Extra caution tonight."

"I agree." Aoshi gave the strangely clad individual a sidelong glance. "You are dressed like one concealing something."

The other stiffened for a moment, then relaxed. "Perhaps."

"Why should I trust you?"

"They do - that is all that matters." Jiei turned his back and began walking to the rear of the carriages. "My name is Jiei, officer."

"And I am Shinomori - not an officer."

The veiled man paused. "Then what are you?"

"I was asked to bring this family into the city. I have my own business to attend there."

Jiei nodded and continued on.

_What was he?_ Aoshi's face was shadowed as he turned to the lead carriage and climbed aboard. An interesting question that once was easy to answer. Not wholly a man, nor the warrior he once was. He was lost, and searching for something - someone. It seemed that he could not stop searching - that inaction would drive him mad. In a way, that is how he did go mad, two years ago. The belief that the Oniwaban had to be recognized by the world though it was left out of the Revolution drove him into partial insanity. He needed something to always follow, a reason, perhaps an obsession, to occupy his thirst for purpose.

Yet, what was he - that other stranger - who made him uneasy for some unknown reason. Jiei was small, but Himura was also undersized. Strength, Aoshi knew very well, came in many sizes. Perhaps he ought to keep close watch over him.

Misao returned to carriage carrying Hanabi, nerves strung like waxed silk thread. Pulling off her veil, she whispered,

"This won't work!"

Hanabi looked up from where she was practicing holding a kuni. "Why do you say that?"

Misao picked up Kitai who meowed her restlessness at being cooped in the small space all day. "I barely made it through that exchange. If we are attacked tonight, he saw me with your sword, and I don't know enough yet to actually use it."

Hanabi paused and frowned. "Did he give any sign that he knew you?"

"No, he was his usual antisocial self, short on words."

"Good, then I have an idea. Tonight, in preparation that we are attacked, I will don your cloths, and you will wear mine. Then it will be me he sees wielding the sword, but think it is you."

Misao stared at the noblewoman. "But you risk being killed!"

"I managed well enough last time. Besides, it is me they are after, and you are clearly more than able to protect yourself."

Realization dawned. "So if they do get past you, I can stop them, and no one will know the difference!" She slipped the sword over her head and handed it back. "But we must be careful. I will watch your back as best I can. If Aoshi-sama says anything, try not to answer with words."

Hanabi frowned in concern. "But I cannot wear the veil."

"Good - so if he does see your face, it won't be my eyes that he sees."

"But he has already seen my eyes."

Misao pondered that a moment, then smiled. "Then maybe he will think that Jiei is actually you. I doubt he will break your cover, but he may keep closer eye on you - or shall I say, us."

"But why would he not tell my father?"

"Because -" Misao paused. _Because it is something I would do_. "Because he is more considerate than that."

Hanabi studied her friend and again read something into what was not being said. She finally sighed and accepted the risk. "What then of our sizes?"

Misao eyed her. "You are taller, but in the dark I don't think it will be so obvious, not if you deliberately keep yourself low. Can you?"

"Yes."

"Good, then we have a plan. I have a feeling that tonight will be our first test."

They both heard the crunch of leather shoes approaching through the rattle of wooden wheels. Misao pulled an embroidered silk panel over her and Hanabi tossed on a few pillows before arranging herself in a leaning pose against the mound. Rikoteki's voice called out from the curtained doorway.

"Hanabi-chan, are you there?"

Misao heard her mutter, "Where else would I be?" She raised her voice demurely. "Yes, father?"

The curtain was pulled open and the accounter pulled himself up on the edge of the enclosure. Stroking his gray mustache, Rikoteki eyed his daughter.

"You do realize that I was trying to protect you. All these attacks were unexpected. I had hoped that traveling as we did, we would slip past those who wish to undermine my wealth."

Hanabi kept any implications out of her voice. "Any other reason never crossed my mind, father."

He only grunted, and continued, "This man you are to marry, he has three other wives. For you to keep favor, I expect you to conduct yourself properly and bring honor to your family."

"Yes, father."

He stared once more on her down turned face before straightening his western coat. "We will be there in two days. Then we will rest until called for by your future husband." He began to close the curtain.

Hanabi raised her head. "Father, if I may ask, what is his name?"

Rikoteki frowned. "I will tell you when I think it best for you to know."

She sighed silently, "Yes, father."

The curtain closed and Misao carefully peeked out from the cushions.

"Why won't he tell you who you're marrying?"

Hanabi shook her head, "I-I do not know. I have asked before, and still he will not say." Her voice caught in her throat. "I am afraid of who I will spend the rest of my life serving. Mother suffered, she was the second wife of my father, but she was more of an ornament than a person to him. He wouldn't look at me until I was nine, then saw me only as an asset to his income." She tried to hide her tears behind her fan.

Misao gently hugged her silently weeping companion. For a moment she thought about offering to help her run away, but knew that it would be impossible. Among the upper-class, the disappearance of a future bride would be an immense insult, and there would be executions involved. She could not ask that guilt on Hanabi's shoulders.

"I thank you, Misao-dono, and I thank Kami for sending you to me, even for just a little while."

Misao smiled. "And I am glad to have met you. I promise, that until you are actually in that man's bed, I will do what I can to make things better."

Hanabi giggled and wiped at her tears. "I suppose we ought to decide on what to do tonight. Since you are to be me for a while, I ought to show you how to properly use a fan."

"Why a fan?"

"You can say thing with only the movement or precise hold of your fan. One can flirt with or shame someone watching who understands the same language. It is vital you know this if you are to switch places with a noblewoman."

Misao groaned, "And I thought I had left all that behind me."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow, all business. "And you must tell me how to address this Aoshi-sama of yours, and what to expect from him, such as the questions he may ask and how I am to answer."

The rest of the afternoon was spend in whispered discussion.

The evening set in without any trouble, as did most of the night. Aoshi patrolled the camp, only encountering the mysterious Jiei twice in the dark. Both times they merely bowed to one another, and moved on. Then an hour before daybreak, a swarm of strangers spilled into the circle of carriages. They didn't give second glances to the wealth, only attacked the half-aware guards, and made a beeline for the sleeping Hanabi Katatomi. Aoshi cut them off, both blades drawn.

These were not the expected mismatched bandits. This bunch all wore uniforms and blackened faces. A lower class of ninja perhaps, but hired by who? Aoshi methodically parried and thrust, cutting down the first three men before the group realized that he was a greater threat then assumed. Surrounded with his back to the carriage, Aoshi heard the hiss of a chain cutting through the air. He parried the chain which punched into the wood behind him. He half-expected to hear a shriek, but there was only the fighting of the nearby soldiers.

One attacker charged him directly from the front, while another came at the left. Aoshi swept the descending blade from the first man to the side, then immediately turned his own and cut the man's throat on his return swing. The man on the left stabbed at his midsection. Bringing the blade still wet with his comrade's blood across, Aoshi snaked his kodachi around the incoming weapon and brought his right hand down to sever the arm at the elbow. Movement behind him had him leaping into the air. Flipping over the ninja who had attempted to impale him from behind, he took off the man's head with hardly a second thought. Two more came out of the pre-morning darkness welding spears. Letting them come within range, Aoshi reversed the sword in his right hand. When both thrust, he parried the first spear, and stepped past the second, severing the spear tip as the shaft slipped past his hip. But even as he put down the spear men, he sensed others moving past him to the carriage.

In a blur of silver steel, Jiei intercepted. He literally danced through the opponents, moving from one to the other, not giving them the chance to coordinate a group effort. The straight sword wove under and over the attempts of the opposition and found temporary homes in the arms or legs of the other men. Aoshi watched out of the corner of his eye as he continued to battle. Jiei seemed determined not to actually kill any of the ninja. Calmly, the slim man swept a katana past his head and struck the owner in the back of the head with the flat of his sword. Whirling, the bodyguard met an ax angled for his shoulder with the full weight of the opponent behind it. Jiei stumbled.

With hardly a second though, Aoshi raised his right kodachi and threw it, impaling the ninja through the neck. Jiei turned, wide-eyed.

"Do not waste your time sparing them. It is not your job." Aoshi took a running leap up on top of the carriage where two men had appeared. Viciously kicking one in the knee and hearing a crunch, he grabbed the sword arm of the partner and drove his own under the man's ribs. Pulling away from the dying man's body, he deflected the cripple's attempt to return his favor with a dagger to the back of the leg. The kodachi found rest in the ninja's heart.

An ear-shattering gunshot rang out. The remaining attackers immediately scattered into the gray forest. Rikoteki appeared from beneath one of the carriages and waved his arms frantically at the approaching five horses. Aoshi's eyes narrowed.

Saito was in the lead, the man riding on his left wielding the pistol. Without an audible word, the other three men leapt off of their horses and vanished into the trees after the attackers. There was a moment of complete silence. Bodies littered the ground but all were dressed in black. Aoshi wiped his blade clean on the body at his feet before climbing down and collecting the second.

Jiei, bowing low to the policeman, carefully cleaned his own sword before following the officers in pursuit. Aoshi found himself looking after him and asking,

"Is it wise to send only seven after a group of perhaps twenty-four?"

Saito smirked. "They have all been trained by me. They can handle themselves. That young man may be the one with trouble."

The memory of the surprise in Jiei's dark eyes replayed in Aoshi's mind. "Perhaps. Why are you here? I thought you could spare no officers."

Saito turned his horse to approach Rikoteki. "This is more than just helping idiots. I have new information on the men who keep attacking this caravan."

Rikoteki tried to straighten his suit once more, but only smeared the mud on his knees. Nervously putting on his hat, he asked,

"Who is it? I will complain to the Emperor when we arrive."

Saito gave him a glare. "I doubt the Emperor has times for such trivialities as yours. This is police business now. A man named Omura is looking for fast money and has created a robbery ring. You've apparently become his new target."

"Why is Omura looking for fast money?" Aoshi sheathed his kodachi.

"He is a new drug lord in the country. I suspect it is to buy off some politician."

Rikoteki bowed to Saito. "I thank you for your concern."

Saito pulled out a cigarette. "I have no concern, it is merely my duty."

Aoshi walked away from the Wolf and began inspecting a few of the bodies. There was no clan emblem on any of them, but clearly the group had known what they were doing. Yet, if they had been after money, why had they gone directly for the carriage? Leaving the corpses, he approached the personal carriage and saw the curtain move. He knocked on the small entryway. A muffled voice answered.

"Yes?"

"Lady Katatomi, the battle is over. Are you alright?"

"Fine, only shaken."

"The police are here. They will escort us into Tokyo."

"Please give the officers my thanks."

Aoshi paused, the image of Jiei's half-masked face returning to him with surprise in brown eyes. Could it be... "Lady Katatomi, are you uninjured?"

Inside, Misao smiled with Hanabi who had just managed to reenter the carriage without being seen. Hanabi raised her voice slightly.

"I am fine, Shinomori-san. I thank you for your efforts."

Aoshi was tempted to smile, but only replied, "We will leave in an hour."


	8. Blessings

Chapter 8: Blessings

**Chapter 8: Blessings**

Misao glared at the tall figure of the policeman from Hanabi's carriage. He never cared about anything except his Aku-Soku-Zan. With him around it would be ten times more difficult to get around. Now with the extra seven policemen, all supposedly hand picked by Saito, she and Hanabi would have to work out their role-switching with extreme attention to detail.

Thankfully, the arrival in Tokyo went smoothly. The ninjas were apparently a last effort on the part of the conspirators - at least for now. Misao, carefully swathed in the veil, stared out of the curtained as they rolled into the courtyard of the Katatomi household. She couldn't help but stare at the luxurious two-storied house with its brilliant red tiled roof and the spotlessly maintained outbuildings. A line of servants knelt in front of the main house who quickly began unpacking the carriages. The plan to smuggle Misao in was for her to squeeze into a small personal trunk which would be taken directly to Hanabi's room. Hanabi transferred all of the makeup, hairpins, and various items into a pillowcase, and would pass them off as toys for Kitai.

After a few tries, Misao managed to tuck herself into the trunk on her side, tucking one knee up to her chest, while the other would end up pressed uncomfortably against the lid to accommodate her arms. Hanabi assured her that she would be waiting in the room the instant the servants brought the trunk in to unlock it. When the trunk closed and Misao heard the brass lock slide into place, she had to fight a moment of panic. Then she heard the muffled voice of Aoshi.

"May I assist you with that, Lady Hanabi?"

Hanabi answered, "Shinomori-san, I thank you, but these are my personal things."

The box moved, and Misao grit her teeth at the abrupt jerk as it was lifted. "Besides, they will go to my room, and it is most inappropriate for you to follow me there."

Aoshi relented with a quite pardon.

After endless jostling and one un-gentle bump that made her ears ring, Misao heard the most welcome scraping of a key and the lid few open.

Gasping for breath, she rolled out of the trunk. "I never want to do that again!"

Hanabi giggled. "You look like a turtle who has just lost its shell."

Misao gave her a good-natured glare. "Just because I'm a little smaller than you doesn't mean you can stick me in a box whenever you wish." She turned back to the situation. "Where will Jiei be sleeping? Your father believes that I am a man, so there is no way that I will be next door. Aoshi-sama, believes that I am you - so it will not be so bad if he sees me sneaking in. But if either one catches us in the same moment, then the cover is blown."

Hanabi began repacking the trunk with it's rightful contents. "But we are in my home now, do you not think that the attacks will stop?"

Misao shook her head. "If Saito is right, and that some drug lord is after you for ransom, I don't think he would be giving up after trying so hard. We gave the enemy a run for his money and he's going to want it back in some way."

Hanabi sighed. "I suppose you are correct. If only my father were not so concerned with his income and would let me marry someone not so vitally influential. I would be happy with a three-room home if my husband had some care." She moved to her closet and pulled out a black velvet dress. "I have something for you. That outfit of yours looks rather unprofessional." She took out a pair of shears and ruthlessly cut the dress in half.

"Hanabi!"

The noblewoman merely shrugged. "I didn't like it anyway. It was drab - something my father had me wear at my mother's funeral and I've hated it ever sense. It is redeeming to know that it is going to a much nobler cause."

With a sigh, Misao let the matter drop and took the time to look around the room and take note of the delicate wall hangings, elegant furniture, and the silken pillows. Everything was first class material, and it was only one room.

A window doubled as a balcony overlooking a side garden with koi swimming in two pools linked by a small waterfall. Carefully cultivated trees created a miniature landscape that descended into a second rock garden. The small stones had been raked in a classical ripple to signify water that curled around carefully chosen boulders.

This was a house fit for a lord but owned by an accountant. Misao's curiosity was piqued.

"Hanabi, how much underhanded transactions go on with your father?"

Hanabi paused and looked shocked. "Under handed? You mean does he accept bribes? I have no idea."

Misao frowned. No, she wouldn't have any idea what went on in a man's world. Noblewomen were meant to be seen and used as tools. The mere fact that Hanabi had been so extensively trained with the sword was unique to her class.

"I think I'm going to go check some things out later - if you do not mind pretending not to be here."

The older woman's eyes were dark and confused. "Of course."

She hated to do it, but for the sake of her new friendship she would have to risk it. Besides, if Aoshi believed that Hanabi was Jiei, they could manipulate him to concentrate on the house by letting Hanabi be herself while Misao slipped out.

Misao donned her disguise, and waited for Hanabi to return from her early dinner complaining of a pain in her head. Carefully closing the door behind her, the two waited for first Rikoteki, then Aoshi to check on her. Then Misao slipped open the window and crept through the gardens to the side gate. Taking a look at the rusted hinges, Misao opted to simply jump the wall. She immediately made for the closest Oniwaban contact - an old couple named Shuma and Che.

They were understandably skeptical at the appearance of a black-clothed stranger, but Misao quickly drew the Okashira sign in the dirt and they were obligated to cooperate. She sent off her request and then took off to her second errand. There were only two more days before Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding. Her friends deserved some explanation for her absence and this would most likely be the only chance she would have before Aoshi would become suspicious. Darting through the alleys and occasionally across rooftops, Misao pulled her veil off, and unwrapped the braid from her head so that it fell in its old-fashioned way, though shorter, down her back.

When she was a block away, she unstrapped the sword from its hiding place against her spine and wrapped it in the veil before tucking it behind some trash in the last alley. She would still look odd, showing up to congratulate a betrothed couple dressed in black, but that could not be helped. Determinedly putting on her old genki smile, she marched up the road to the Kamiya dojo.

She caught Sano lounging on the porch chewing a twig. He sat up and called out,

"Hey everybody - the weasel is here!"

Kaoru emerged from the dojo wearing her old yellow kimono with the sleeves tied back and a dust mop in one hand. "Misao! We were worried you weren't going to make it! How -" She paused at the sight of the young ninja's cloths.

Kenshin came around the corner of the house with his own greeting. "Miss Misao, we were worried when we hadn't heard from you..." He also paused, sharp violet eyes taking in her outfit and her demeanor. "Miss Misao, has something happened?"

Misao kept her smile firmly in place. "I just came to offer my best wishes for your marriage. I'm sorry that I will not be able to attend, but some things have been going on that interfere with the schedule."

Sano frowned. "When did you get so formal, weasel?"

Misao looked down at her feet, unable to think of a proper answer. Kenshin, with his intuition, answered for her, "It is Aoshi, isn't it. Has he done something to hurt you again?"

Kaoru sighed almost silently from behind him and Misao was struck with the urge to defend the ex-Okashira. "No - well yes, it is about him, but I've chosen to do this on my own. My decision has nothing to do with him."

Kenshin smiled gently. "Perhaps it would be best if you came inside and explained."

Misao shook her head. "I don't have time, and I'd appreciate it if you pretended I had never been here. Aoshi is trying to find me, but I've decided that it is best for the both of us if I learn about myself without my dependency on him. I want to be stronger - for him, and for me."

Sano stood and walked up to her, looking straight in her face. "Ya know, that's the sort of thing that sent Ice Man over the edge in the first place."

"Sano!" Kenshin reprimanded.

Misao didn't flinch. "I know that - but I am not doing it for any title. This is to see if I am still just a child, or if I can move on - and if I do move on, will my feelings change? Or will they hold true. I have to know."

Kaoru set her mop down and came forward to give the younger woman a strong hug. "Take care, Misao. I understand your reasons and if you ever want a place to rest, the door will always be open."

Kenshin was still eyeing her closely. "However, I do not think Aoshi will be so quick to let you go, am I right? He has followed you, has he not?"

Misao slowly nodded.

"Is that not enough? There was a time, I recall, that you said you would never stop searching for him. And now he is searching for you. Are you willing to inflict the same concern on someone you love as they did to you?"

Tears began stinging her eyes, but she faced Kenshin without hesitation. "I have Aoshi back now, but he only sees his weakness. That is all he has seen for nearly two years. What is the use of offering my heart when he cannot see it with his own? Because I have become so concerned with what he believes, I have lost myself and I want to get it back. Is that so wrong?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and relented with a slight bow. "Then I offer you my hope for you and Aoshi in the future."

Misao laughed and swiped at her tears. "And I was the one coming here to offer my blessing to your wedding."

Sano tugged her braid. "It's a good thing Yahiko is at the Akabeko, he couldn't keep this secret for two minutes. How ironic that this time around the Ice Man is chasing the weasel."

Misao indiscreetly stomped on Sano's foot and ignored his curses. With one last smile she turned back to the gate.

Kenshin spoke just before she closed the door, "Don't worry, Miss Misao, we will keep your secret, so long as you are not harmed by it."

She gave them her old victory sign. "I'll be fine!"

Returning to where she had hidden her weapon, she backtracked to Shuma and Che. The report had just come in, and she read the paper with narrowed eyes. Tossing the couple the remainder of her savings, she tucked the report into her uniform and sprinted back to the Katatomi household.

Omura was definitely a new power in the underground - however he was not new in organizing his resources. He had no great need for money. So why would he organize a complex and dangerous scheme like abducting a future nobleman's wife? And why did Fujita Goro's name show up as an inside contact for the drug lord? A piece of the puzzle was still missing.

He had to give her respect for her technique. Aoshi passed by Rikoteki's office on his third round of the evening. Each time he had done so by Hanabi's room, he had been forced to listen very closely to pinpoint if she were still present. Then on the fourth round, when everyone had gone to bed, he had felt a slight change in the air flow in the hall. A window was open inside. Aoshi silently passed through the entrance to the main house and moved to the garden.

In the dim starlight, the flash of honed steel caught his eye. Carefully watching his footsteps, Aoshi entered the rock garden and stood in the shadow of one of the carefully trimmed pines. Jiei, dressed in new cloths of velvet black was slowly moving from pose to pose, his sword dipping and curling through the air pausing in some extension counterbalanced by an arm or leg. Elegantly, the weapon danced, the wielder seemed only to follow. Aoshi recognized it as an exercise of control, the slim figure twisting, the motions gaining speed as he moved the sword from hand to hand.

He frowned, sensing no fighting ki from the bodyguard. When he thought back on the matter, he had never sensed any offensive energy when he had battled side by side. Emotionless - perfectly unreadable. It would be some cause for alarm, had he not also witnessed the open surprise in the disguised woman's eyes. She had been trained in some martial arts that channeled her emotions to somewhere other than the actual battle. Perhaps she could give the Battosai a challenge.

It was rather frustrating, though beautiful to watch. He was hard pressed to read each motion. Aoshi paused again. Frustrating? Wasn't an emotionless state ideal for battle? Misao had always fought with her heart, her determination shining like the sun and fueling her every move. Yet it made her predictable. He could always tell when she had reached her patience limit by the flashes of green in her eyes, just as the deepening blue revealed the process of her musings that made her such a good leader.

There had been a time when he had fought with his heart - for the love of each perfectly executed attack or defense. The passion that drove him to be the best, drove him above all others not for the glory, but for the satisfaction that he could do no better. How could this woman move so perfectly without harnessing her heart?

Then he felt a flicker of something, a split moment that teased his senses. His eyes narrowed, catching a falter in the sword's movement. The figure halted, poised, then relaxed.

"Why are you here, Shinomori-san?"

Aoshi did not respond, waiting for Jiei to face him. When he did, the shadows hid his eyes. The low, half-whispered voice came again, as if afraid to wake the slumbering garden.

"Why do you watch from the shadows?"

Aoshi slowly stepped closer, feeling the other tense. "I was remembering a time when someone I knew would train at any hour of the day to prove themselves."

"Do you speak of yourself?"

"Partially." Jiei turned his back again as Aoshi came within a few feet. "And I also am thinking of someone dear to me."

"A girl."

"Aa, a strong girl, though not as disciplined as yourself."

Jiei made a slight noise that was indecipherable. Aoshi pressed on, "Why do you do this?"

"It is my job."

"No, it is mine for the time being. Are you angry with your father? Do you wish to risk your life for a few moments of artificial freedom?"

Again he felt that strange flicker from the disguised woman. She answered coldly, "Artificial? So, they may be, but I will take what I can."

She stepped away and in three bounds, had leapt to the balcony overlooking the garden. Aoshi watched the window slide shut before returning to his rounds.


	9. Revelations

Chapter 9: Revelations

**Chapter 9: Revelations**

The next day, Misao did nothing but sit in her hiding place of the closet in Hanabi's room. Smiling and shrugging off her friend's concern, she rolled three topics back and forth in her thoughts. First was the hovering conflict with Omura, second was what she would do following the unavoidable wedding of Hanabi, and the lastly was the statement Aoshi had left with her. The latter was the subject that would not leave her alone.

_Artificial freedom?_ Misao scoffed to herself. He was one to talk - fighting for artificial honor in an era that no longer placed honor on a pedestal. He was living in the past.

_But aren't you doing the same thing?_ She shook her head in denial at a the small voice that had been plaguing her since Kenshin's gentle reprimand. She accused Aoshi of being blind, but could she be so sure that she was not suffering from the same affliction? Running away? He had followed her - two years ago she would have been leaping for joy and eagerly shedding her assumed identity to follow him home. Yet the fact now only irritated her - it proved nothing, only that he believed she still needed adult supervision. That she was still a child.

_Yet he had kissed her like woman_. She flushed at the thought. Another stalling tactic - one that was rather low. The argument rang off-key with her, but she ignored it. Picking up the sword that rested against the wall, she cautiously slid open the closet door and emerged. Hanabi would be out in the tea house all afternoon, and Aoshi was assigned to guard her. Misao smiled to herself, wondering what new tactic he would try at persuading Hanabi to stop her charade as Jiei. Early that morning, Misao had retold the night's encounter.

Shifting her feet, Misao began the same pattern Hanabi had outlined for her that she had been practicing. 'Flight of the White Crane' was simple enough to remember, but the control needed to execute each movement was taxing. Misao now could see how Hanabi was able to detach herself so well when engaging the bandits. Focusing entirely on one's actions left little room for aggression. She had nearly gotten the hang of it last night when her concentration had broken at the flash of white from the corner of her eye. Her old fighting ki almost flared at the feeling of intrusion when she registered the former Okashira watching in the shadows before she regained the blankness of the sword. Aoshi's deliberate prick at her pride almost made her control a second time, but she buried her anger for later.

Now alone in the room, she rehearsed once more. Between herself and Hanabi, they would prove that they were strong enough to stand alone, despite the pressures of society. Finishing her kata, Misao quickly gathered her things together and tucked them in the closet. Wrapping the veil around her face and settling the now familiar weight of the sword at her back, she crept out of the house to seek out the Wolf. It would be the second-hardest bit of acting she would need to pull off to keep her cover. The ex-Shinsengumi would have senses equal to those of Aoshi - perhaps even sharper.

Slipping past the police guards at the front of the house, she made her way to the police station with little effort. Listening for a moment to all the various voices at the window, she crept around to the back of the station and pressed an ear to each window. The last window was rather small, but the distinct smell of cigarette smoke drifted from it. A back door that looked little used provided an easier access to eavesdropping. Misao paused, certain that Saito was inside. Her thought was confirmed when the door opened abruptly but silently despite it's unused appearance. The tall, gaunt, policeman glared down at her.

"I could have you arrested in an instant for both carrying a weapon and for spying on government officers."

Slowly and deliberately, Misao stood, the Jiei mask firmly in place. "I doubt you would want to do that to one who is willing to help you on your present assignment."

Golden eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, creeping around like a snake in the grass."

The inner-Misao smiled, so she went from a weasel to a snake in this man's mind. One was to be treated with more respect than the other, so she assumed this was a step up.

"I have found the name of policeman Fujita Goro involved with Omura. I am well aware of the undercover system of the police, but if I am to protect the Lady Hanabi, then I would like to know what your involvement with the attackers may be."

Saito chuckled and stepped back from the doorway. "I do not wish to say anything in the open. Come into my office."

It was dim inside, made twice as dark with her veil, but she dare not remove it. Focusing on the glowing red tip of his cigarette, she continued, "I need only to know how far you intend to risk Lady Hanabi's life."

He ground out the cigarette deliberately and Misao's hand clenched involuntarily. "Why do you wear such an idiotic thing over your face?"

"It is none of your business."

"Then why should I tell you mine?"

"Because I wish to remove this Omura from any underground power that may harm the Katatomi's."

"Why? Are you in some sort of relationship with this noblewoman that you wish to protect her?"

Again Misao smiled within herself. "She is engaged to be married."

"Never stopped anyone before."

"We are friends, nothing more. Now answer my question."

She felt Saito's calculated gaze sweep over her for a long moment and then felt a powerful pulse of his samurai spirit accompanied with his dry command, "Do not order me around, hatchling."

Very carefully, Misao let some of her own anger leak out. "The Wolf should watch where he places his feet if there is a snake in the grass."

"Keh," His eyes narrowed. "You know a lot for some wimpy looking bodyguard. I could bite you in half in an instant, but it would be a waste of my time. Yes, there is an agent working with Omura - specifically, myself. I've been looking for a reason to take him down, but thus far he has been playing his cards very carefully. His family fell from the Emperor's favor a while ago, but he is rebuilding his fortune by pulling the strings of politicians. I cannot allow that to continue - especially now that he is using drugs." He lit a new cigarette, the flame of the match casting a sharp glow on his face. "I had to give him a little push in the right direction, and then the rest fell into place."

"How so?"

Saito returned to his seat behind a massive wooden desk. "How much do you know about the dealings in the Katatomi household?"

"I have only been there for two days."

"Rikoteki is an addict. He is a pawn of Omura's and his dealings have been growing more and more... hazardous. Since he is also the tax accounter, there is little else to explain."

Misao frowned. Drugs, yet another demon the Oniwaban could not escape. "So you are setting him up? How?"

Saito smirked. "Why spoil the surprise?"

She growled, "Then answer my first question - how far are you going to risk Lady Hanabi in your scheme?"

The policeman's face lost all emotion. "That depends on how far her father has involved her in his plans. He has already made a bargain with Omura, but I have yet to discover what that trade may be."

"I see." After a long moment of silence, Misao turned back to the door.

"I would think it best to keep this information from your partner - Shinomori and your precious Lady Hanabi, snake-boy."

Misao only bowed once before slipping away.

A knock covered the slight whisper of the closing back door. Saito growled, "What is it, moron?"

A station secretary timidly opened the office door. "Sir, a report has just come in that a meeting has been planned between Katatomi-san and Omura-san."

Picking up his katana, Saito pulled on his gloves. Snatching the piece of paper from the mouse of a man, he quickly scanned it, his exchange with the mysterious Jiei fading into the background. How strange that such a slip of a fighter was able to answer his ki attack with his own. However, that was of little importance now. Lighting a match, he burned the thin paper and let the ashes fall to the floor. Ignoring whatever the secretary was complaining about, he put on his police hat and strode out the door.

The exchange went as well as it could have. Misao risked a moment to unveil her face to wipe the sweat from her eyes. She hadn't expected an intimidation tactic from Saito, but had managed to fend it off. However, the news of Rikoteki only added to the contradictions. He was a drug addict, and drugs cost money, yet his entire household was classed for the aristocracy. Hanabi knew nothing, of that Misao was confident. How much did Aoshi know? Saito had 'hired' him, but with what sort of persuasion? Was he forcing the ninja to relive the past for some sort of cold entertainment? Did Aoshi know that drugs were involved?

Misao scowled. Why was she even worried about him? She should be more concerned for her friend's safety. If Saito wished to toy with other people's lives, then he would have to go through her to get to Hanabi. She would prove how much of a snake and a weasel she could be.

Before entering Hanabi's room, Misao carefully scoped out the tea house tucked away in the far corner of the rock garden. The ceremony had been completed and there was no sign of Aoshi or Hanabi. Frowning, Misao skirted the outer wall and leapt into an ancient pine whose branches just shaded the side gate. She could not risk being spotted if Aoshi knew Hanabi to be in a particular place. Scanning the room from her vantage point, she watched closely at the faint movements behind the closed windows. Two people were in Hanabi's room talking. The slight breeze blurred the words together, but one was most definitely a man while Hanabi's softer voice carefully maintained its demure tone. Another person entered, and Misao heard a faint exclamation - whether in anger or fear was unintelligible. The movements stopped and voices faded.

Something twisted in her gut. Risking being seen, she leapt from the tree to the top of the garden wall. Balancing precariously, she managed to dart across the wall to the house and climb to the balcony. Cracking the window open, she looked inside. The room was empty. Misao scanned the floor for any sign of struggle and immediately noted Hanabi's fan near the door. A pitiful meow came from the closet, and Misao released a rather irritated Kitai from her confinement. Frowning, she looked for the ribbon that had been the kitten's constant plaything but found no trace of it.

There was something wrong. Misao waited for a servant to raise an alarm, but none came. For a long moment she agonized over leaving the room to find Rikoteki for an explanation and finally drew her sword and crept down the hall. Darting from room to room, she scoured the entire house and found no one. Her unease increased. Where was Aoshi? He was supposed to be guarding Hanabi, yet she hadn't heard his voice in the earlier exchanges.

Footsteps approached the main gate. Misao checked her veil and crouched at the door. She recognized Saito's figure immediately and sheathed her sword. stepping onto the porch, she raised her voice,

"Officer, there is no one here. I believe Lady Hanabi has been kidnapped and there is no sign of Shinomori-san."

Saito frowned and entered the courtyard. "That is because he was sent to find me."

Misao stiffened at the sudden appearance of Aoshi in the gate behind the Wolf. She felt Aoshi's eyes immediately fixate on her, but she did not break her gaze with Saito. "Then why is there no one in the entire house when I returned from meeting with you?"

"Because perhaps that is Omura's plan - no witnesses. This is the plot - to have Lady Hanabi taken, the ransom paid for Rikoteki's debt, and her dowry to ensure future drug shipments."

Misao's fists clenched and she cursed behind her veil, still ignoring the close look Aoshi was giving her. "Then you knew about this and did nothing to prevent it?"

Saito glared at her. "You fool, I was about to take care of things when your partner came looking for me. He said that your Lady had valuable information. I was on my way to a meeting between Rikoteki and Omura."

The pieces few together. Her ki struggled to free itself at the sense of abuse, but she remembered her sword's lessons. "This was what you set up? For Hanabi to be sold off for narcotics while you wait for your glorious drug operation to be set in place. You risk her life, when she is nothing but an innocent?"

The cop calmly took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

"So you found me out. Yes, I did go to Omura and suggest the kidnapping, but I had my suspicions about his connections to Rikoteki Katatomi long before suggesting any conspiracy. The setup was too perfect to ignore. Why strike down one corrupt man when he will lead me to another?"

Misao clenched her fists, but maintained her anger. "So you have left Lady Hanabi in the open as bait."

Saito took another pull on his tobacco. "Yes, and it has apparently worked. Now come and prove your worth."

The policeman turned and walked out the gate. Aoshi stood motionless and she could feel the pressure of his gaze as she walked past him, following the infuriating Wolf. She heard him take a step and lowered her voice so that only he could hear her.

"Do not touch me. You failed her."

Whether she meant that he had failed Hanabi or herself, Misao let the double meaning hang between them in a final defense. He answered in an equally low voice.

"Then until this task is complete - but I will be watching you."


	10. Concequences

Chapter 10: Consequences

**Chapter 10: Consequences**

Aoshi's senses were contradicting themselves. Most of them screamed for him to strip the veil from the face of the small figure walking just ahead of him. Yet others held him back with the cold words that echoed in his ears.

_You failed her._

The tone had been blank, yet the undercurrents were tangible. He was almost sure he knew who was hiding beneath the mask, but if it was Misao, then it was most definitely not the Misao who had left the Aoiya. This person was careful, calculating, and ruthless. Could two weeks change a person so completely? How could she have mastered a sword in such a short amount of time? A more troubling question swam out of the confusion. How could she have changed her spirit so drastically that he could no longer identify her at first sight?

_Because you drove her to it_. Aoshi's hand tightened on his kodachi. Her desire for the respect of Okashira, her need of acknowledgment had thrown her brilliant, youthful heart into shadow - so like his own. He had done this. Yet the brown eyes of the noblewoman added to the mix. The person from that encounter could have only been Hanabi Katatomi. Perhaps that was why Jiei wore a veil. Eyes betrayed.

Saito was leading them towards the bay. The roads grew darker with trash and the smell of decaying seaweed and rotting fish steadily increased. The long rows of low-rent rooms were pushed closer together until the road broke out onto the beach. Making a left turn, the policeman continued away from any definite civilization and into the heart of disrepute. Aoshi's eyes narrowed. They were walking towards the old docks, a nest of gangs and underworld activity. Saito sensed his disapproval and smirked over his shoulder.

"Afraid you can't handle it in your condition, Shinomori?"

"I am only wondering why you have not called in your policemen. You had them stationed outside the Katatomi house, yet they made no attempt to stop the kidnapping."

Jiei's hidden eyes were fixed on the Wolf but Aoshi could easily picture blue flames burning in them. "Because he wanted it to happen."

Saito ground out his cigarette against a rotting post and ignored the anger radiating from the smaller figure. "Omura has a storehouse four blocks from here. It's an old abandoned temple. This is where he and Rikoteki have been making their exchanges as of late. I will go first, since they know me as a crooked policeman. You two will wait for my signal."

Aoshi frowned. "Yet they attempted to distract you by sending me out on false information. Aren't you suspicious that they know you as a spy?"

The policeman shrugged. "They do not hold me in such high regard to waste that much energy. They would care less if I were present or not - which is to my advantage. If they are not watching me, then I am free to move about. However, that does not go for you two. They know that you, Shinomori, were hired by the true police, and they know Jiei as being oh-so-loyal to Lady Hanabi. That is why you will wait outside."

Jiei made no reply, but Aoshi felt him tense. He doubted that the smaller bodyguard would wait for anything if anything threatened his charge. Saito's eyes darted to the ninja's before he tilted the hat on his head.

The temple rose out of a mass of poorly thatched houses and smaller warehouses. This Omura was clearly a well-financed criminal if he managed to buy the old temple from the government. Even though it was abandoned, the site was still considered sanctified ground and for an individual to purchase it for personal use would take a good sum of money. Aoshi refrained from drily smirking. Of course, Kanryuu had no monetary conflicts with Megumi Takani under his control - drugs were very profitable. Those in control of the substance had no concern for their customers once they were pulled into the black hole of addiction because they knew their hold was almost unbreakable.

The surrounding houses were not unoccupied. Aoshi sensed numerous people behind the dirty papered doors and windows, a mass of energy that lay in wait. He eyed the unstable roofs and thatching. They would be doing this on foot with no leaping from building to building. The narrow alleys and darkened corners of the streets would provide more hidden places for the drug lord's allies than protection for the force of three fighters. This would be a fight harder to break free from than to spark.

When the three reached the last ring of disreputable looking complexes, Saito took his sword into his left hand for easier access and confidently strode towards the main door of the building that faced the East. Without a word, Aoshi and Jiei slipped to the left, skirting the stretch of open ground that protected the temple from any thieves looking for an easy break-in. The roof was high - far higher than any traditional temple. There must have been double, perhaps triple floors inside and the roof was crowned by a tower with a green-tinged bell hanging inside. Barred windows ringed the walls under the low-hanging eaves while half-roofs protected the two side doors.

Aoshi judged the distance from the ground to the bell tower and asked his silent partner, "Can you reach that?"

Jiei took his own measurements with his veiled eyes. "There is no double roof. I can use the doorways to launch, but I don't think I'll be able to get past the overhang of the roof."

Aoshi nodded. "Reach where you can and I will assist you."

The two made a run for the temple, feet darting silently over the gravel scattered around the building to assist with rain run-off. Jiei leapt into the air, closely followed by Aoshi, yet his trajectory was lower. Aoshi focused all his energy downwards and sailed straight to the gray, moss covered tiles. The smaller bodyguard sprang from the small ledge that sheltered the Northern door and launched himself upwards. Aoshi moved to help him but was ignored. Grabbing the beams which protruded from the temple eaves, the black-clad figure hung for a moment before latching his feet around a timber and flipping upside down to being prying at a barred window. Aoshi waited till he was sure Jiei had made it inside without detection before creeping over the point of the roof to the South side. If things went wrong, it would be best to attack from two directions.

Misao dropped soundlessly to the floor and quickly closed the shutters behind her. Taking a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dimness, she cursed the veil she wore. Even if Aoshi had figured out who she was, there was still a good chance she could pull off her ruse with Saito. The inside of the temple had been completely gutted and was now full of large wooden crates. The second level had been cleared and filled with stacks of the containers while the center of the upper room now looked down upon the first floor. A series of pulleys and ropes told how the gangsters hauled the large boxes into place.

She could hear a handful of voices and crept to the edge of the second-level floor. Down below, a man dressed in a western suit stroked the head of a gold cane just in her line of vision. Contrary to his choice of dress, the man did not wear the usual facial hair that was also in fashion. Narrow black eyes were coldly analyzing the bowing Rikoteki who nervously twisted his precious hat in his hands. The simpering man was saying,

"Please, Omura-san, I have given you my daughter's dowry. I promise that as soon as the ransom is delivered to the Hinotoro family, that the rest will be paid in full. If I could only -"

"Katatomi, I have been forgiving because this scheme seemed amusing at the time. I have not been fond of the aristocracy for some time for their holding to the outdated traditions of old blood being mightier than new ambition. However, the time it is taking and the expense are making the benefits trivial."

"I have done everything you have asked."

"Have you? Then why was it so difficult for my hired men to break through your pitiful, underpaid soldiers? Even when I hired those ratty ninja's they were unsuccessful. I have begun to think you want to hold on to your daughter more than you first let on."

"I keep my deals, Omura-san. And as proof, I brought you my daughter."

Misao stiffened at the sounds of a body being dragged across the wooden floor. She couldn't see anything but there was a muffled cry and then Hanabi's voice rang out,

"Father! What is the meaning of this? I thought we were going to the palace!"

Rikoteki's voice turned hot and he raised his hand as if to hit her out of range of Misao's eyes. "Silence, worm! You useless piece of flesh! How dare you ask me for an explanation of my decisions! You have no right to demand anything."

Omura's voice was amused though his face did not show it. "Ah, I see that she is a bit of a fighter. How odd, coming from one who looks so easily broken. A bit naive, but that will soon be cured."

There was a second sound of movement, and Hanabi's voice dropped to a carefully controlled level. "Cured sir? How can one be cured of something one has never had? I know that I am thought a tool to be used by my father, but I am also a person with her own thoughts and decisions. I do not know who you are, sir, but I ask that you release me."

"I am not the one to do so."

A new voice entered the conversation, the distinct odor of tobacco smoke accompanying it. "A person, yet a tool. You talk in contradictions, woman. You are most naive to speak on things you do not know."

"I learn quickly."

Rikoteki moved further into view, anxiously pacing. Misao watched the angle of his attention and began plotting her next move. The man was shaking oddly, the hat nearly slipping from his fingers while a sheen of sweat was making his skin shine in the block of sunlight falling from the bell tower. He sounded desperate. "Please Omura, I gave you my word, I brought my daughter here. I know that I still owe you half of the debt, but I will pay it back soon. If you wish, you may have the first share of my daughter.

Misao's hand went to the hilt of her sword. He was trading his daughter for drugs? Was he that needful to give up any remaining family honor for a moment of fleeting pleasure? Hanabi made no response, possibly too shocked to even move.

Omura's cane tapped the floor, but as he moved closer to the trembling accounter, Misao noted that he did not depend on it - striding confidently. The gang leader raised the golden head of his cane and belted Rikoteki across the face with it.

"You are the pathetic worm. Whoring off your family for opium! You should ask with more dignity than that. Besides, I am not that foolhardy. I know that she is still engaged to a high-ranking family. I am in this agreement for profit, not a death sentence. There are plenty of others out there who will do the job for that aristocrat, but I can handle scum well enough."

"Father?" Hanabi's voice was shaking. "Is this true? You are selling me for drugs?"

Rikoteki's eyes were glazed. "So what? You are my daughter, and a daughter's duty is to obey her father who decides what is best for her."

Saito cut in, "And that includes shaming herself before her wedding?"

"Shut up, Goro! What do you know about shame - you informant!"

"The logic behind your thinking is flawed. If the Hinotoro family anticipates something like this - they will not be willing to pay the full ransom. That lands you right back in your predicament right now - in withdrawal."

The smaller man clapped a hand to his face and let out a strangled moan. "Please, Omura?"

The other only smiled. "No to both your requests. Not until I see the money. As I said, I am in it for the profit, and I do not see any as of yet. Once your debt is repaid, you will go on your way."

"But what of my daughter?"

Omura only glanced in the direction Misao assumed her to be. "What of her? I do not need any satisfaction - I can get that whenever I wish - and I will not start war with the Hinotoro family. Bad for business."

Misao began to growl with impatience. What was Saito waiting for? He had all the evidence in just the fact that Omura was in the company of Rikoteki. She could hear the quiet sobs of Hanabi below her and it drove her to act. Drawing her sword, she made a run for the pulleys. Grabbing a rope in her left hand, she slid down to the first floor and faced all three men. Omura didn't even twitch at her abrupt appearance.

Misao let her anger burn as she raised her sword point to his throat level even though she was still six feet away. "You disgust me, Omura - even more than Katatomi-san. He is a victim of his own weakness, yet you are still in control of your logic and choose to play with peoples lives. How dare you lecture him, when you are twice as corrupt!"

Omura tucked his cane under one arm and regarded his opponent carefully. "And I have the honor of meeting..."

Rikoteki's teeth were grinding loud enough to almost echo in the temple, all pleasantness was wiped from his face. "Jiei - you are dismissed from your duty. Return to my house and I will see you well compensated."

Misao raised an eyebrow, though he did not see it. "You offer to bribe me, yet you have a debt so large that you must conspire with the devil himself to pay it off? You expect me to believe you? I think not. Instead, I think I will find sufficient compensation in seeing you cut down to size."

Omura barked a laugh. "Interesting words from so small a man." His black eyes were carefully examining her and then swept the second level for any others. "You forget that this is my territory. Katatomi is concerned with only one thing - maintaining his dependence on my opium. There is no one else in this region that has such a pure product that will satisfy."

Misao took a step forward, her sword unwavering. She could see Hanabi behind her father, hair in a mess, but her face was set. Misao hissed, "I do not care about Rikoteki. You, however, will be severely punished. Saito - you have your proof so make your move before I do."

Both men looked momentarily confused at her sudden command. A spark glowed in the shadows before falling to the ground. With the rasp of metal, Fujita Goro stepped forward from his post by the main door. Sword drawn, he glared at Misao.

"You little meddler - I do not like it when my hand is forced."

Omura reached into his western coat and drew out a revolver. "Goro, here is a chance to earn your pay."

Saito eyed Misao for a moment before turning to his employer. "Yes indeed." He slipped into his gatotsu stance. "Omura-san, you are under arrest for the illegal trafficking of drugs into Japan, the selling of those drugs, bribery and conspiracy against the country, and participating in the slavery of the people."

Omura only pointed his gun towards the ceiling and fired. The bullet struck the ancient bell in an um-musical clash. Rikoteki pulled out his own revolver and began wildly firing at Misao. Dodging back and forth, she watched the crazed man's hand and pulled out a kuni. She hesitated for split second and then threw. The gun fell with a clatter. The pounding of footsteps outside the temple made it clear that the fight was far from over.

"I should have known you were an undercover agent. How interesting that you were the one to suggest a kidnapping, Fujita Goro. I should have realized what you were up to the moment I mentioned my client's debt."

Misao shot a glare at the former Shinsengumi. He had suggested it? He really would do anything to get his prey.

Saito only smirked. "You were a hard man to pin down, Omura, since you execute your activities from behind. But a puppet master can easily get his strings tangled. I needed this one last piece of evidence, along with Katatomi to prove your involvement with some of the government officials. The Meji government is corrupt enough without your little perverse stage for amusement."

All four doors burst open and men bearing rifles and swords flooded in. The riflemen immediately moved up the stairs and ladders to the second level of the temple and took aim. The swordsmen below ringed the intruders. The odds looked like ten swordsmen and three gunmen to each - wherever Aoshi had gone. Misao glanced upwards at the black mouths of the rifles. The swords didn't worry her, however, dodging lead was not something she enjoyed. Her eyes widened - they were carrying repeating rifles - things she had only heard of. They could fire up to five shots without being reloaded. She cursed under her breath - the temple had become a firing range.

First task would be to get Hanabi out of danger. Behind the face-off between Saito and Omura, the woman was slowly sliding backwards. Her hands were still tied with the Kitai's ribbon, but she would not get far without being caught by Omura's henchmen. She could throw her a kuni, but that would only draw attention, and she would still be unarmed.

"Kill them all!"

Rikoteki looked shocked. "Omura-san?"

The drug lord raised his pistol, eyes not wavering from the poised figure of Saito. "If I destroy all your evidence, Agent, then you will have no proof - only corpses that cannot talk."

"You can't do that to me!" Rikoteki shrieked.

Omura turned his gun on the man and fired. With a moan, Rikoteki collapsed. Hanabi let out a short scream and Saito charged. The rifles added their own voices while Misao leapt forward and tackled Hanabi to the ground and out of the immediate line of fire. With one quick cut, she freed her friend. Misao whispered,

"I am sorry. He was a bad man, but he did not deserve to die like that."

Hanabi's eyes were slightly unfocused, but she tried to smile. "When I saw him like that - when he cursed me - I knew it was too late for him." At the sound of gunfire, she cringed. "What of your friend? He will know now."

Misao pulled out her kuni. "It no longer matters."

A scream made her spin around. The shots were fewer now, and not all of them aimed downward. She sensed Aoshi above her as he fought with the gunmen. Saito was standing over Omura's screaming figure as he clutched a severed hand, blood ruining his western suit. He kicked the gang leader in the face, and turned to the other swordsmen. Even as good as Misao knew the Wolf was, he could not take on thirty armed men in such an unprotected and confined space. His own blood was darkening his right side where either Omura's gun or one of the rifle's had touched him. With a battle cry, she threw a handful of kuni into the crowd, disrupting their mass attack. She caught a moment of irritation in the policeman's face before she joined the fray.

She blocked a strike at her head and allowed the blow to slip away in a spin. She caught the man in the back before parrying another. She kicked him in the knee, then struck his head from his body. Time seemed to blur as the surprised face of her opponent slowly fell and rolled away. Her chest hurt and she began gasping for air. Pain burned in her left shoulder and she sprang forwards, leaping over the hulk who was charging her with an ax. When the large man turned with his weapon, she stopped the blow though it rocked her entire body. He frowned, unable to comprehend how such a smaller enemy could block his heavier weapon. A blade sprouted from his chest and he fell with a gurgle. Saito was holding his side of the fight. She took a moment to examine her arm. Whoever had struck her from behind had only done minor damage, though it weakened her arm. She parried and struck in a perverse dance as Hanabi had taught her - interspersing her kuni to impair those further back from the actual combat.

Her awareness of Aoshi's presence opened a new awareness in each action she made. She felt each cut of the sword as it sank into the yielding bodies of her attackers. The smell of blood filled her head but she moved on, slashing through wet flesh - killing and killing again. She heard Hanabi cry out behind her and saw the young woman struggling with a gangster who held a pistol to her head. Misao's hand moved without thought and the attacker screamed.

It was instinct - raw and biting - it was starting to terrify her. The sword was no longer helping in the chaos of battle. Now she felt more like an animal. Throwing the blade to Hanabi, she reached for her kuni in blind hope that using them would establish a bit of normalcy.

Two bodies fell from the second floor and the gangsters drew back for a moment. One of them cursed.

"There are only three of them! What's going on up there?"

Misao snarled and launched her own attack. The remaining gangsters were caught off guard only for a moment. She was unable to find an opening in which to throw and was left only with catching sword blades on the narrow margin of her throwing knives. She vaguely heard Saito speaking behind her but his words were lost in the flashing of metal and angry faces.

Then she felt a warmth press against her back and caught a flash of white. The rage and mixed panic calmed. Sometime during the battle the veil had been cut and now flapped against her cheek. She tore it away. It was useless now, only a hindrance. She was running low on kuni. To her surprise, something worn and hard was pressed into her right hand - the handle of a kodachi. She looked up at Aoshi, wide eyed.

"Watch yourself, Misao."

There was a rush of wind, and six men toppled over - two by Aoshi's kodachi, two by Saito's gatotsu, one by Misao, and one by Hanabi. When the final three men registered what had happened, they threw down their weapons.

Saito quickly tied their hands behind their backs before tying a tourniquet around Omura's arm that was severed just below his elbow. The floor was covered in blood and bodies. Hanabi looked like she wanted to be horribly sick. Aoshi watched carefully as Misao stepped over a headless corpse and led the noblewoman outside.

Saito lit a cigarette with bloodstained gloves. He eyed the two women and then smirked. "I don't know what you did, Shinomori, but the weasel has grown some sharp fangs."

Aoshi's glared. "Did you know?"

The Wolf only sheathed his sword. "A satisfactory fight - they were not all incompetent like most gangs." He kicked Rikoteki's body over onto its back. "And all I need is a body of an official on site. One way or another, he was going to die."

Aoshi sighed inwardly before cleaning his own blade and paused. This was the first time in two years he had fought with only one kodachi and the first time he had watched Misao wield one of her own. Perhaps there was some meaning to that.

He almost smiled. How very much alike they were, yet still opposite faces to a coin. They hungered for respect, life turning dull and deadly without it. Yet, the risks in seeking it too fiercely brought nothing but a ruined spirit. Aoshi would be damned ten times over if he allowed that to happen to Misao. He would pull her back from the brink she was so willingly standing on. He had felt her soul wavering and it terrified him. Her drive to prove herself had began to consume her - just as his desire to prove the Oniwaban as the strongest had pushed him beyond his rationality.

She had grown - she had forced herself to grow beyond the Aoiya and it's sheltered love. Yet when she had looked up at him and he had seen her wide, sea-blue eyes, he had almost been taken over with the urge to drag her to him. She had eluded him for so long, but perhaps that is what the Fates had planned. This was a journey for the both of them, and now their paths would finally meet. There was no way he would let her run without him.

He clenched his hand.


	11. Resolution

Chapter 11: Resolution

**Chapter 11: Resolution**

They had not escaped unscathed. Once Saito had taken all his prisoners to the police headquarters, the Wolf ushered the two unspeaking ninja's into a side room. An older man was tending to a sprained ankle of a trainee. He looked up at the two, hesitating only for a moment at the sight of Misao. Aoshi had been shot in the left shoulder, but bore the pain without any sign of discomfort. The doctor finished tying off the splint and smiled.

"Do come in! I heard about Saito-san's mission. I assume you were his agents. Congratulations!"

Misao gave him a small smile. "You really don't have to do anything for me. It's just a little cut."

"Nonsense! Infection can kill a person just as easily as a bullet."

Aoshi raised his hand to urge Misao forward but she twisted away. "Then I thank you for your concern."

The doctor quickly tore away the sleeve of her outfit. The wound ran almost to the bone, but thankfully was clean. A gangster with a well maintained blade was just her strange luck. The doctor clicked his tongue.

"You say this is 'just a scratch'? It has closed well, but I will stitch it to be safe."

Misao sighed. The stitches from Hanabi's operation had been painful to remove. She was thankful that she had been unconscious when she had put them in. Aoshi removed his bloodied coat and stripped off the left side of his uniform. Watching him out of the corner of her eye, she saw that the bullet passed through the muscle at the left side of his neck. It had to be agony to move his head, but his face was still cold. He turned and caught her looking. She broke the gaze under pretense of flinching as the doctor tied off his fourth stitch. Two stitches later, the old man carefully wrapped a clean strip of cotton around his handiwork. Misao gave him a smile and then moved from the chair for Aoshi.

The doctor tisked again. "Ah, that looks bad. You will have to take care while this is healing. Neck wounds are easy to reopen."

Aoshi only grunted as he began to clean the small trench that the bullet had carved. Misao tried to discreetly slip out the door but ran straight into Saito.

"Going somewhere, weasel?"

She smirked. "You were calling me snake-boy earlier. I would have thought you would respect me just a bit more."

Saito had taken off the coat of his uniform and the black undershirt was torn on the right just above his hip. His blue pants had a wet patch running down his leg. Misao blinked. The Wolf only pushed past her.

"Well, Shinomori, I have your payment in my office once you are finished here."

Aoshi only nodded and Misao slipped out the open door.

Quickly finding her way back to the Katatomi estate, she gave a short nod to the policemen still guarding the entrance. One of them held out his hand to stop her.

"Excuse me, miss, but you cannot enter without permission from the police commissioner, or the head of the household."

Misao wanted to roll her eyes. "Well, considering that Saito-san is presently taking care of the head of the household in jail, that seems to be rather irrational."

The man looked her over a second time, taking in her torn black cloths and the bandage around her arm. He hesitated. "Are you - the bodyguard, Jiei?"

Misao sighed. "Hai. I just came from the station, and wish to see how Lady Hanabi is doing."

The officer lowered his hand. "I see."

She heard the other policeman say incredulously as the gate closed behind her, "Jiei was a girl?"

Trotting up the stairs to the private rooms, Misao knocked on the wooden frame of the door. It slid open a fraction and then was abruptly pushed aside as Hanabi flung her arms around her friend. Kitai tumbled on the floor with a fan behind her.

"Misao! I am so glad you are here! I was afraid you would leave without saying anything. I am to meet my future husband in a few hours and I'm so nervous."

"So your husband is unconcerned about your father?"

Hanabi released her and sank to the floor on a cushion. "Not unconcerned, actually, but he said that he wished that this scandal to be removed as soon as possible. If we are married before word gets out about my father, then there is nothing to overshadow me. But if we are to marry later, there will be more social issues to resolve."

Misao started. "So he is going to marry you now?"

"Hai - he is summoning a priest here, it will be informal."

"I thought aristocrats were all about being public with their events."

"We are - usually, which is why I am so confused. I would have thought that Hinotoro-san would want nothing to do with me."

Misao smiled. Kitai, realizing that her true mistress had arrived, leapt up onto her shoulder with a loud cry for attention. She gently rubbed the kitten under the chin before answering, "Then perhaps your future husband is of more respect than we give him credit."

Hanabi flicked her hand dismissingly. "I do not with to think on it any longer. Let me have a few more moments of simple companionship - for I am aware that now Shinomori-san knows who you are, that you will be leaving soon."

"You shouldn't push your wedding aside, Hanabi. But you are right - I will be leaving, but I'm not sure when or how. So, as my thanks to you for your friendship, and mentoring, may I offer you what I can?" Misao unhooked Kitai's claws from her uniform and placed the kitten in Hanabi's lap. The golden eyes watched her for a long moment, somehow understanding that her loyalty was being passed over to another. "Please take care of Kitai. I found her when I first started this journey, but I do not know if it would be good for her to keep following me. I would be happy knowing she has such a good home as keeper of the home of the emperor's second aunt's son's wife."

Hanabi giggled. "What are titles to a cat?" She reached into the sleeve of her kimono and pulled out a blue silk purse. "Please accept this."

Misao frowned. Heavy coins clinked against one another inside as she took the bag. "Hanabi, I don't know -"

"Please, if you will not accept it as your rightful payment for your duties which you have performed with perfection, then take it as a gift of friendship. I know now how harsh the world outside my door can be. But money can ease the way. It is not much, but it is what I can take from my father." She gently stroked Kitai. "At least I will know that something good has come out of my father's evil."

Misao hesitated for a moment longer, then tucked the purse under her sash. "We ought to prepare you to meet Hinotoro-san."

The small wedding took place early in the evening as the sun slipped over the hills. The only witnesses in the western-style dining room were the policemen, Misao, Aoshi, and the police commissioner. Saito had refused the invitation. The home shrine was opened, and prayers made as orange shafts of light fell upon the group. The priest was reluctant to create a union in a moment of the day's end, but with the persuasion of Fujima Hinotoro, the service was performed. The nobleman was in his early thirties, but that was to be expected if his first concern had been in advising the emperor rather than building a family. However, he looked down on his hesitant betrothed with a smile, graciously bowing to her before kneeling before the family alter by her side. Misao watched him closely, ignoring the equally close looks that Aoshi gave her.

In the fading sunlight as the ceremony was concluded, and during the supper she decided that he would be a kind man to her friend due to his caution in the treatment of his new wife, never sitting too close, and always taking into consideration her needs. It was further assured by the gentleness in his hand as he helped her into the carriage to take her to her new home, and how he firmly commanded the handful of servants who led his dancing bay stallion into the courtyard. Hanabi had peeked from the curtained box one last time to give a small wave to Misao, who smiled encouragement. There was a final long meow from Kitai, and they were gone into the night.

Aoshi was talking quietly with the other men as she reentered the house. Returning to the dining room with it's great glass window facing a small decorative garden now shadowed, she bowed before the house shrine. The door opened behind her.

This time there would be no escape, no last minute evasion or disguise. He knew who she was and could see her face by the reflection on the glass. She smiled, but it was only a reflex. Her heart was pounding. "You found me."

He said nothing, stepping further into the dark room. The risen moon outside cast a cold silver light which gleamed in his eyes.

"You have to admit that I had you fooled for a while."

"How long would you have run?" His voice was black.

Misao gave him a smirk. "Around the world."

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

"Yes, and you almost caught me on the first day."

If that information surprised him, he showed no sign, only stepping slowly closer. She could run - could have run earlier in the day, but strangely enough she was tired of running. Besides, where could she go? She would barely make it out of the room before he caught up. Misao trailed her hand down the window pane almost absently wondering if she stood a better chance of escape by smashing through it. She jumped when his fingers trapped her own against the glass and felt his chest against her back. His mouth next to her ear sent shivers through her body.

"Do you know how close to insanity I came?"

"I was going insane by staying."

He shifted, other hand gripping her hip as his nose buried in her hair. "I need you, Misao."

Her heart flipped at those words. Longing coursed through her, but she kept a lock on her reason. Closing her eyes as she felt his trapping hand trace tiny circles on her wrist, she managed to keep her voice steady.

"I don't want your need, Aoshi-sama. I want your love. And do not say I have it just to bring me home because I will simply slip away again."

His hand on her hip slid around to press against her stomach, pulling her closer. "I do not know what love is." Aoshi murmured. "But if it is what has kept my blood flowing when all I want to do is make it stop, or if it is what my heart cries when I cannot see you," He turned her back to the window and she looked up into burning eyes. "Then it is yours. The only thing which has kept me grounded in reality is the knowledge that you would never abandon your family."

Misao reached up to touch his face, reveling in the small shiver he made as her hand caressed his cheek. "No, I wouldn't," She frowned slightly. "But where are you in my family?"

He drew her palm against his mouth and it was her turn to tremble. "I want to be in love. I want to show you what you have shown me." He pressed his lips to hers for an electric moment. "I want you to marry me."

The pleasant haze over her senses from his kiss was cut open. Misao felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over her entire body. She jerked away, the cold window replacing his warm embrace and snapping the remnants of whatever spell he had cast. Shaking her head, she pushed past him. He grabbed her arm but with hardly a second thought, she took his grasping hand and pulled. Twisting her body, she threw him over her hip to the ground. He stared up at her in shock, but she couldn't tell if it was from the fact she had rejected him, or that she had managed to dump him on the floor. She stomped on the sudden impulse to laugh.

"Misao?" His voice questioned her on so many different levels.

"I don't believe you." She gritted her teeth and took care to step out of his reach. "I have no reason to trust anything you say."

He stood, but made no move towards her. His face returned to its traditional blankness. "Why do you say that?"

All her old anger and hurt boiled to the surface. "Why?" She practically screamed. "Because I waited for two years for you to see me - really see me - not even counting the ages I waited at home for you to return. You promised you would return. But you had no intention of coming home once Kanryuu murdered the others. You broke that promise - that one promise that should have been the easiest to keep."

Aoshi frowned. "You don't understand -"

Misao almost raised her hand to hit him, but stopped herself. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her voice, adapting the flinty tone she had developed as Hanabi's guard. "Don't tell me that. I understand your guilt, though I cannot feel it. I understand your self-punishment in payment of that guilt. What I do not understand is why you insist on spending the remainder of your life blind to those around you - the other Oniwaban you left behind. The little girl you promised to protect. The mentor who took your place and then nearly died by your hand. And then the woman who wanted so badly to help you start anew." She drew herself up proudly, meeting his eyes directly. "I am the Okashira. I promised myself that I would move on without you, and I have. This is my proof - I've made my own name." She raised an eyebrow. "There is no little girl to protect any longer."

Misao turned and walked to the door. When her hand touched the latch, Aoshi spoke with his usual cold bluntness.

"A moment ago you said you wanted my love, and now you reject it. What is your reason for that?"

She closed her eyes in exasperation, though he didn't see. "A moment ago you said you did not know what love was."

"Don't play games with me, Misao."

She looked over her shoulder. "You made me weak, Aoshi-sama. I was moving neither forward or back. You, of all people, should know that inaction will drive me mad."

Her hand tightened on the handle. Aoshi's voice stopped her again, this time with a shadow of a plea. "And if I move forward with you?"

Misao had no answer. Opening the door, she paused, "Tell Okina and the others that I'm doing well."

There was a whisper of movement behind her and she jumped forward. Aoshi missed his grab at her, but as soon as her feet hit the ground he was close behind. She managed to stay a few yards ahead of him since she knew the layout of the house like the back of her hand but once she was in the open, the tables would turn. If she could just make it to the trees...

When she reached the side garden, Misao put on a burst of speed to her sprint and launched herself over the wall and into the great pine tree on the other side. She immediately leapt again. The moonlight made her treetop path rather difficult, but she only slipped once and scraped her knee. Pushing on, she listened for signs of pursuit but only heard her own breathing mixed with the sounds of a sleeping forest. She pushed on until the ground began to rise as she neared the foot of the mountains surrounding Tokyo. Dropping to the forest floor, she paused in a clearing to regain her breath. She could just make out the lights of the city below. She had missed Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding, but at least had made her friend's, and now it was time to move on. She had faced Aoshi and now could only move forward alone.

Smiling at the warm lights, she murmured, "Goodbye everyone."

Her eyes still lingering on the remnants of her new life, she turned and walked straight into a firm body. Screeching in indignation, Misao tried to raise her hands to push Aoshi away but he had pinned her arms to her sides, clutching her to him. She was too close to knee him, but she tried anyway, striking with her feet at his shins. He wouldn't even flinch. Cursing at his immobility, she could not look him in the face. When she paused to take a breath, he asked calmly,

"Are you finished?"

Her last act of defiance was to sink her teeth in his wounded shoulder. He hissed through his teeth at the unexpected pain yet his voice maintained the same unemotional tone. "I suppose I deserved that."

"Yes you did - and anything else I can do." Misao growled. "You took away half my life, leaving me like that. I've spent more time wandering Japan than learning how to become a proper lady. I don't think I'll ever be able to change that - not that I even want to! So, being unfit for a proper household, I think I'm just going to masquerade as a man for a while. I've managed this far without you, so I think I can go the rest of the way."

Aoshi's eyes glinted oddly in the dim light. She stiffened with a squeak when his hand yanked up the back of her uniform and slid underneath. Before what he had done could fully register, he had untied the bindings around her chest. His hand was bare, she mused as his fingers trailed up her spine. She shivered as they retraced their path down to the small of her back. The caress somehow sapped the energy to break away. His voice was deeper than she had ever heard it as he said,

"You could never hide the fact that you are a woman. That is why you avoided me even in the Katatomi household."

To her shame, her own voice was shaking. "I-I fooled Saito."

"He does not know you as I do. Misao," He tilted her head up with his other hand. "You did a very good job of shielding your presence till now. I could not understand how you left no trace of yourself, until yesterday. Then I realized how much you had changed," His eyes were almost closed as he leaned in. "How far you had left me behind. And then I understood everything you had been trying to do for the last two years - trying to bring me home. What I never told you was that you became my reason to live. And then I found that I was chasing you."

Misao's reflexes told her that now was the ideal time to run. Her body told her to stay and take advantage of this rare moment. Her mind had given up any reasoning - then everything shut off as he ravaged her mouth so completely that all she could do was hold on. His tongue slipped past her lips and coxed her to shyly answer. With one hand on her back holding her to him, his other slipped down to pull again at the hem of her shirt. Gliding up her back, his fingers paused at the faint scar caused by the bandit's sword. Aoshi drew back a little.

"Who did this?"

She felt her face turn bright red as she realized what he had done to her cloths. She squirmed. "Um, I had a little trouble during a robbery attempt. Hanabi sewed it up."

"Who did this?"

Raising an eyebrow, Misao felt some of her sarcasm return. "Don't worry, he got it much worse than I. If he ever forgets, it will be the day he dies."

"Are there others?" His fingertips continued to investigate the slight ridge of the scar and she squirmed again. "Aoshi!" His hand moved to dance lightly over her ribs and she squeaked. "Stop it!"

"Say it again."

She froze and looked up. "What?"

Aoshi did something she had mused about only a few times and never expected to experience in reality. His surprisingly interested hand migrated upwards and palmed her left breast. Her face felt like it was on fire and she clamped her own hand around his wrist to stop him from continuing.

"Aoshi what are you-"

He buried his face in the side of her neck. "I've wondered what my name would sound like."

Misao began using her free hand to tug her cloths back into place, which was rather awkward while he had his buried underneath. Her heart was pounding, and she knew he could feel it. His fingers moved and she couldn't refrain from gasping.

"Aoshi!" The look of hot emotion on his face at her exclamation made her falter for an instant before she steeled herself once more. "I will not be seduced by you. It's not like you to act like this and I will not believe that you would force a woman to bed to get your way. You would never sink to that level - not if you are the same Shinomori I know."

His hand finally slipped away. "Misao, this journey has not changed only you. I have had a lot of time to think over my past."

Misao couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Two years!"

He continued, ignoring her interruption. "There is little left in this world that interests me. The guilt of what I had done nearly drove me to taking my kodachi and driving it into my stomach. One morning I almost did. The blade left a scar here." He opened his uniform and showed her a thin line on the left side of his abdomen. It looked almost laughable in comparison to the darker marks crossing his chest, but the fact that it was self inflicted made it scream.

That got her full attention. Others had worried about his mental condition following the incident at Kanryuu's, but she had always known that he would never consider suicide - at least, that was what she had assumed.

"What stopped me from completing the act was your footsteps on the path to the temple. That morning you had come early to serve me tea - I don't know why. But the thought of you seeing me taking the coward's way out of life caused me more pain than any seppuku ever could. I live because of your constancy. Now you want to take that away from me and I cannot let you do that - for your sanity and mine."

Misao almost reached out to touch the scar, but restrained herself. If she gave in now, everything she had done would become worthless, her own identity would become hypocritical - and the one thing Misao Makamachi knew for sure was that she knew her self. Stepping back and out of his arms, she looked up at his shadowed face.

"Aoshi-sama, I was a child when I left. I had been a child for so long and knew it was time to move on, with or without you. I did not want to take anything from you - Kami knows that too much has been taken from you already. But I had to find a sense of self on my own terms - my own abilities. Now I have that. You cannot ask me to return to the child I once was. You cannot ask me to go back when I have just begun."

A small smile changed the pattern of darkness across his features. "Misao, I do not want to take you back. I want to go with you until you choose to return to the others. I want to follow _you_ now."

The full moon overhead made the surrounding woods as black as frozen pitch. The wind held its breath. The stars quivered in the heavens, waiting to shatter at the next word. Misao closed her eyes and waited with the stillness. For what felt like eternity, life itself seemed to pause. Then she found her answer. Reaching slowly out, she touched the thin mark of the former leader's desolation.

"Then follow."

She felt him relax but held up her hand in warning. "You will not interfere in any of my choices. I make my decisions on my own."

Aoshi nodded once, then knelt in front of her. "I understand, Okashira."

His reaction made her heart break and dance at the same time. Unable to help herself, she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his bowed shoulders. He stiffened for an instant, before wordlessly answering her cry of forgiveness, selfishness, and hope for their future.


	12. Epilog

Epilog

**Epilog**

An old man was sweeping the street just in front of a well-known restaurant. All the shopkeepers smiled at his odd figure as they prepared for a new market day. He had done it every morning for as long as anyone could remember. His eyes were fixed on the small pile of dirt he gathered up, the strange pink bow tied in his beard gently bobbing in the morning air. He would sweep for just a little longer, and then vanish until the next break of day. However, this time there would be a break in his tradition.

Footsteps caused the shopkeepers to raise their heads in surprise as they arranged their wares. Hardly anyone was out at this time - even the laborers had yet to wake. Two figures walked confidently down the road towards the old man. One was a tall man dressed in a well-worn western trench coat. His hands were thrust deep in the pockets and his face was shadowed. His posture spoke of a long-standing hardship that was finally overcome - a traveler finally ready to rest. Yet when he looked at his companion, there was an energy burning in his gaze that countered any thoughts that he was over worn by time.

His companion made everyone pause. It was a woman wearing a Chinese style of dress, her dark blue silk pants peeking out from the high-cut slit of the dark green over-tunic. Her long black hair fell in a braid down her back, swinging with her confident stride. A light blue shawl was slung across her shoulders, partially concealing the handle of a short sword that peeked over her right shoulder. A brilliant smile was on her face, sea-blue eyes soaking in everything as she murmured something to her partner. He nodded, and raised his head. The woman reached out to take his hand for a moment before stepping out ahead of him.

"Jiya!"

The old man in front of the restaurant turned in surprise. The broom hit the road with a clatter. "Misao-mine? Is that really you? And Aoshi?"

The woman laughed and ran the last few steps to embrace him. "We're back! There is so much we've done since we left!"

The old man looked over her shoulder at the figure just behind her with a questioning eye. The other only nodded. The grandfather released the woman and stepped back.

"My how you've grown, Misao! And only in a year? You must have had a late growth spurt."

"Jiya! Don't talk about those things out on the street! Besides, I - we have something else to tell everyone."

The old man only nodded and ushered the pair into the store - his broom still lying forgotten in the street.

The shopkeepers smiled and returned to their daily tasks until another exclamation made them pause once more as multiple voices rose.

"You're _married_?

**The End**


End file.
